Discovering
by Tadewi
Summary: AU Korra is the new student at Republic City Tech; she finds out who she really it overtime. Korra just wants to have a normal senior year of high school, but in the midst of political chaos she is forced to realize her true self. Makorra. Read and Review!
1. A Storm is Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

"Mom I just don't understand why you want me to move in with Tenzin!" Korra smacked her fist on the dinner table. Senna looked at her daughter he eyes squinted with anger, "Because Korra you need to learn patience."

"I AM PATIENT!" Korra screamed, Tonraq entered the room to see what the commotion was about.

"Korra you are going and that is final."

Korra turned to her father for some support, but he stood there crossing his arms agreeing with his wife. "Korra, you are a very bright girl, but your temper is easily triggered. Besides Republic City Tech is the top ranked high school in the United Republic!"

"Ugh whatever I will pack." Korra stormed off into her room slamming the door behind her. _'Top ranked school in the United Republic, blah, blah, blah. I get it I messed up a few times here with fighting, but it wasn't my fault! I hate starting over, and I hate being away from my home.' _Korra thought to herself as she packed her bags, she looked over at her closet noticing how empty it was. She heard a light tapping on her door, "Come in." Senna walked into the room and sat on Korra's bed, "Honey, I want you to understand that we only want the best for you. Don't think we are sending you away because you have gotten into a lot of trouble here."

"Isn't that the reason why you are sending me away?" Korra looked at her mother and raised an eyebrow.

"No, we want you to be independent, your father and I want you to find your own way out there. You can't start a life here in the South there are so many more opportunities in the city."

"Okay I get it." Korra zipped up her bags and sat down next to her mother. "I just want you to know that even though I am mad about starting over I appreciate what you are doing for me." Korra pulled her mother in for a hug, "I love you Mom." "I love you too Korra."

"Senna have you given our daughter her gift yet?" Tonraq entered the room with a blue box and handed it over to Korra. Korra's eyes beamed at the box and she looked up at her father smiling. "Well what are you waiting for kiddo, open it!" Korra tore off the wrapping paper and opened the small white box. Korra pulled out a long white gold chain with a teardrop Bermuda blue crystal that was held in white gold plated filigree.

"I know you are not that fond of jewelry, but this has been passed down for generations." Korra stood up and hugged her mother and father. "Thank you. Thank you so much I love it." She placed the chain around her neck and looked down at the crystal, the color was almost a perfect match to her eyes. She picked up her bags and made way to the ship that would take her to Republic City.

Korra sighed, "Looks like a new beginning."

* * *

"Korra is that you? My how you have grown!" Tenzin peered at Korra with grey eyes smiling.

"Tenzin you look the same! Where is Pema?" Korra looked behind Tenzin expecting to see Pema and the children, but could not find her. "Oh she is on the island with the kids! Here let's take the ferry out there!" The two boarded a small boat that took them to Air Temple Island, on the way Korra saw another small island, which had a statue of a boy.

"Who's that?" Tenzin turned to see her looking at his father's statue.

"That Korra is my father Aang, he founded Republic City with Lord Zuko many years ago, I am sure you will learn more about them in class tomorrow!" Korra sighed, _'School, great, I completely forgot about it.' _The two finally made it to the island, Korra was greeted by Tenzin's three kids: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"KORRA!" the kids squealed as they attacked Korra with hugs.

"Hey guys! You all have grown up so much!"

Ikki's eyes soon met Korra's necklace, "Ohhhhhh Korra that is pretty! Who gave it you? Was it your parent's? A boy? Is it real? It looks old!" Korra was taken aback by all the questions Ikki was throwing at her, Pema turned Korra around to give her a hug.

"Welcome to Republic City Korra, we are so happy to have you here. Let me show you to your room." Pema grabbed Korra's hand and lead her to the main house. Korra though the house was of a decent size, but never expected the inside to be so big. The kitchen looked rustic with a brick oven and a gaslight stove, kitchen utensils were hanging above the middle island, and assortments of colorful vegetables were placed perfectly on the island. In the dining area were pillows to sit on and a large table that could seat about twelve. Pema lead Korra down a hallway and into a room that was off to the right. The room had a perfect view of the bay and city; in the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed with a satin blue comforter already made.

"Pema this is perfect thank you so much" Korra smiled, _'This is going to be a good year.'_

"And over here is the wardrobe where you can put all your clothes," Pema directed Korra to the wooden closet directly across from her bed. "And this door here leads to your personal bathroom, so you don't have to share with the kids." Pema smiled at Korra.

"Really Pema thank you so much, this really means a lot." Korra sat on the bed and felt at home. She reached for her necklace and held onto it as she peered out the window, she felt Pema sit next to her on the bed, "Do you miss it?"

"Well I guess it is sinking in that I am away from my family, but I will adjust I always do." Korra looked into Pema's brown eyes assuring her that she was happy to be in Republic City.

"There is one last thing." Korra looked at Pema confused, "What is it?" Pema went towards the wardrobe and opened it picking up a box. She handed the box to Korra smiling brightly, "All the kids have one so Tenzin and I figured that you will need one too." Korra opened the box to see a white phone inside, "Pema you really didn't have to!" She jumped up and hugged Pema practically screaming thank you.

"Now don't go around giving your number to strangers!" Pema smiled as she began to walk out of the room, "Now get some rest, you have school tomorrow and Iroh will be picking you up at seven sharp!" Korra looked at her confused when Pema mentioned Iroh. "Oh you remember Iroh! You two played as children all the time!"

Korra shrugged loosing interest, she laid down on her bed finally realizing how tired she was. She dressed in her nightgown and plugged her phone into the charger. Her mind was restless, but eventually her body gave into slumber.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP.

Korra shot up from her bed and slammed the snooze button, she peered at the time on the clock and it read 5:30 AM. "You have got to be kidding me," Korra whispered to herself. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower; she allowed her hair to air dry since time was scarce.

Korra quickly went through her unpacked bags for the aqua and white stripped knit baggy shirt and her jean short. She put the shirt on and allowed it to hang off her shoulder, she quickly pulled up her jean shirts and fashioned her combat boots.

'_Oh spirits my hair is a mess.' _Korra looked into the mirror and shook her head, she allowed her bangs to swoop across her face and loosely fishtailed her hair. She heard someone knocking on her door, "Come in!" Korra grabbed hear leather satchel and unplugged her phone from the charger. Tenzin entered the room in a suit, "Korra Iroh is outside are you ready? I am about to leave for work so.." Korra zoomed past him, she looked back saying, "Bye Tenzin! I will see you later." Tenzin rolled his eyes and closed Korra's bedroom door.

Outside Korra saw a red convertible, and a boy of about 18 years of age holding the door open for her.

"Iroh?" The boy looked at her and nodded his ember like eyes looking into Korra's aqua eyes.

"Korra do you not remember me? But then again it has been so long since we have last seen each other… oooof!" Iroh was cut off by Korra hugging him, "how can I forget!? Do you remember one time when you came to the South and we attacked my mother with snowballs?" Iroh chuckled recalling the memory, "I must say those were good times." He got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So how are we getting across the bay?"

"Oh there is a tunnel under the water that leads us to the mainland!"

After what Korra felt like hours of traffic they finally arrived to the school's parking lot. Korra looked around to see an abundance of glitzy cars and people waving around their money.

"So by the looks of it people of a high caliber attend here?" Korra said as she sarcastically waved her hand.

"Well not everyone that goes here is rich, but people just like to show off a little too much." The two made their way up to the entrance of the school Korra noticed how a lot of the guys checking her out. "I see it is also a market here?"

"Just ignore them, you're new it was bound to happen." Iroh shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Korra. The pair entered the front office to pick up their schedules, Korra looked at hers pleased, she peered over at Iroh's to see if they had any classes together.

Korra Mashimi

8:00-9:20 History of Republic City

9:30-10:50 Myth and Folklore

11:00-12:20 Free Period

LUNCH

1:50- 3:10 World History

Iroh was in all AP classes, Korra slumped her shoulders in disappointment; she would be on her own in her classes. Korra and Iroh said their goodbyes as they headed to their classes, Korra felt the eyes on her as she walked down the hallway, she looked at the ground finding some amusement in her feet when she walked right into a wall, or what seemed to be a wall.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…oh." The boy was helping her pick up her papers when he saw her face and stopped. Korra looked up into forest green eyes, "Don't worry about it, I wasn't even looking where I was going." He held out his hand and helped her up. Korra studied him and assumed her was a year younger than him, he had curly black hair that was neat and tucked back with the exception of a curl that lay on his forehead. He was well built, all muscle as far as Korra knew. He was wearing a plain green shirt with jeans and converse.

He held out his hand and smiled, "I'm Bolin."

Korra took his hand and responded, "Korra."

"Oh so you are the new comer from the South!" Bolin smiled brightly patting Korra on the shoulder.

"Uhm yeah?" Korra's body jolted forward as Bolin patted her hard. "Well I have to go to class now I will catch you later Bolin!" She punched his shoulder and he was taken aback by her strength smiling Bolin yelled back, "Yeah I will meet up with you at lunch!"

Korra smiled to herself knowing that she just made a friend, a cute one as a matter of fact. She entered the classroom, noticing that all eyes were on her she took a seat in the back of the class next to a boy with black spikey hair who was wearing a leather jacket with a dark wash skinny jean that was rolled up to his ankles, he wore nice leather vans that matched his jacket. Korra noticed that he had a red scarf hugging his neck, as she sat down she smiled at him looking into his amber eyes. He just stared back at her with a stoic expression, Korra's smile faded when she noticed how he was looking at her. _'Well I guess some of us are going to be a bag of dicks today.'_ Korra thought to herself.

Mako tore his eyes away from the girl, _'Well would you look at that another carbon clone new girl, that will fall into the motions of this materialistic establishment.' _Mako mockingly snickered to himself as he looked back at Korra. Korra noticed him laughing, anger began to bubble within her.

"Do you have a problem?" Korra hissed.

Mako looked at her surprised, "Me? No, not at all." He sarcastically pointed to himself and shook his head.

"Wow to think being new student here people would be nice to you. No, instead I get to sit next to the biggest tosser in the world." Korra narrowed her eyes at him clenching her fists as she said this.

"Oh looks like someone has a big vocabulary, I am so scared." He made a terrified look on his face, but it quickly faded and turned serious, "Let me give you a proper greeting then." Mako pulled out a piece of paper and a pen he began scribbling something on the piece of paper, he folded the paper and handed it to Korra. She unfolded the paper and read the inscription, Fuck Off. She crumbled the paper and threw it at him. "Asshole."

The remainder of class she sat agitated she could not focus on what her Professor was lecturing on. The bell could not come any sooner for Korra, she quickly gathered her things and rushed for the door. Outside the class she found Bolin waiting for her by the lockers. Korra ran up to him and gave the boy a hug, "Thank the spirits you are here. That class was absolutely dreadful." Bolin looked at her confused, but urged her to continue.

"I had to sit next to this dick the whole time. His attitude was so haughty and just UGH!" Korra threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I hope you are not talking about my brother," Bolin laughed at his own joke he continued, "He is actually in that class, but I doubt it was him. Look here he comes now." Korra turned to see the exact person she hated.

"Bo, how was class…?" Mako turned to see Korra glaring at him.

Bolin noticed Korra's glare he leaned in and whispered, "So it was my brother…"

Korra turned to Bolin, "You are related to this, this, this THING!" Korra jabbed her finger into Mako's chest. Bolin nodded quickly, "So I see you guys have met each other!" He chuckled awkwardly as he put his hands around the two of them, "Can't we all just get along?!" Both Korra and Mako sighed in frustration. The trio walked to their next class. Bolin left Mako and Korra at their next class, which coincidentally they had together.

Korra turned to Mako a sighed, "Okay how about we start over, I mean if you are related to Bolin there has to be some kindness in you. I am Korra." Korra held out her hand to Mako. Mako finally looked up at her and into her icy blue eyes, her pools of blue captivated him. _'I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before,'_ Mako thought to himself. Mako's vision was averted by a hand waving in front of him. "Heeeeelllllooo?" Mako shook his head and grabbed Korra's hand. When their hands met a jolt of shock went through his body, he felt the hairs on his arm begin to stand up. Korra felt the same shock as she felt the goose bumps form all over.

"Mako." He released his hand from hers and walked into the classroom, Korra followed closely behind him. The two found a seat in the back of the room; the bell rang cueing class to start, but the professor was not in the class. The door opened and an old man with very tan skin and a long snow-white beard entered the room.

"Sorry to be late class, I was caught up in my meditation." The class just stared at the man with wide eyes. "Oh right, introductions," the man chuckled to himself and continued, "I am your new Myth and Folk teacher Professor Pathik, this year we will be exploring the myths of pastimes and most importantly the bending era and how it died out. Now I would like you to look at the person seated next to you. Both of you will be partners for the rest of the year." Korra and Mako looked at each other realizing that they would partners, both shared a sympathetic smile and redirected their attention to Pathik.

"The myths of the bending era tell us that the Avatar Cycle had died out over a hundred years ago. The last Avatar was a woman of the water tribe, it is unclear how she disappeared, but according to legend her bending was taken away by a man and with her bending gone the era ended with bending ceasing to exist. Now I want you all to look at your classmates, look into their eyes specifically. The eye color corresponds to the element he or she would have bended. For example…" Pathik looked around the room and spotted Korra he gestured her to stand up, Korra stood up as Pathik approached her. "What is your name?" "Korra." "Okay class as we can see Korra has blue eyes, meaning that she would have been a water bender." Pathik studied Korra, "Have I seen you before?" Korra shook her head. "Herm strange, anyways moving on!" Pathik went back up to the front of the class and continued his lecture.

Korra was hanging on the edge of her seat the whole class. She was captivated by the Bending Era myths and the ability to bend, Korra felt as if she was learning about her long lost history. The bell rang signaling her free period.

"Remember class I would use this time wisely to go to the library and look for resources for your topic paper." The class rushed out wanting to spend their free time outside.

Korra caught up to Mako, "Hey don't you want to go to the library to start?"

"Not really, besides I have a date with my girlfriend." Korra looked down in disappointment, _'Of course he has a girlfriend'_ Korra thought to herself.

"But hey let me get your number so we can meet up and work on this project and stuff." Mako pulled out his phone and gave it to Korra. Korra finished punching in her number and handed the phone back to Mako when she saw a girl walking down the hallway towards Mako. She had long wavy raven hair that was a total contrast from her porcelain skin. She was wearing a plain red dress, but Korra noticed how it accentuated all her features. The girl went up to Mako and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready sweetie?" She moved her jade eyes over to Korra and narrowed them, "Who is this?" Korra felt her cheeks turn red, _'I guess her and Mako share the same attitude.'_

"This is Korra she is new here, she is my partner in Myth and Folk. Korra this is my girlfriend Asami." Asami looked at Korra she gave her a smug smile, "Pleasure, now Mako and I need to go." Asami pulled Mako down the hall as they left the school. Korra continued walking down the hall when she ran into Iroh and Bolin.

"Iroh, Bolin! What are you guys doing?!"

Iroh looked at Korra and smiled, "We were about to head towards the gym to work out, you want to come?"

Korra smiled, "Yes, yes!"

Korra followed Bolin and Iroh towards the gym, when they arrived they went their separate ways to change.

Bolin smiled at Korra with a glint in his eye, "Korra would you like to spar?" Korra smacked her fist into palm, "Let's do this."

Korra got into fighting stance, Bolin started out light on his feet throwing a few punches, but Korra easily blocked them. She knocked him down with ease. Bolin looked up at her in shock. "You want to go again?" Korra cocked her eyebrow. Iroh looked at Korra in amazement, "Korra I had no idea you could move like that?" Korra shrugged her shoulders, "It is just natural, like a second nature to me."

Korra looked up at the time to see that their free period was almost up, she rushed to the locker room and changed. Bolin met her outside, "Okay so I have to know where did you learn those moves?"

"Back in the South I went to a specified school, so I was properly trained. I remember my trainer Howl saying that there was something special about me when I fought, but that was back then." Korra looked up at Bolin and smiled, "Okay Korra now it's grub time! And you are definitely sitting with us!"

Korra looked at Bolin confused, "Us?"

"Yeah! Mako, Asami, and me!"

Korra made a nervous smile, "Yeah I don't think Asami likes me that much."

"Pft, don't worry about Asami she always gets jealous!"

Korra and Bolin made their way to the cafeteria once inside Asami had spot Bolin and waved him over, she say Korra behind Bolin and her face turned sour.

"Hey Asami!" Bolin sat down at the table and smiled.

"Hey Bo! Oh hi Korra," Asami spit out Korra's name like poison.

Korra winced as Asami said her name she faked a smile and replied, "Hi."

Bolin turned to Korra and said, "Don't worry I will go get the food!"

"Wait!" Bolin motioned for Korra to stay right where she was.

Mako finally looked at Korra and smiled, Korra was confused as to why Mako was smiling at her. Asami looked at Mako and frowned she moved her gaze towards Korra, she noticed the only piece of jewelry she was wearing was a teardrop crystal.

"Who gave you that necklace a boyfriend?"

Korra looked at Asami shocked that she was addressing her, "No, I don't have a boyfriend. My parents passed it down to me." Korra reached for the necklace and held the crystal between her forefinger and her thumb.

Bolin came back with the food and dug in as soon as he sat down. The table was silent while everyone ate. The bell rang and Korra could not run to class any faster, she wanted the day to be over.

Korra's world history class could not drag on any longer, Professor June kept lecturing on a war that happened, but Korra could not focus. Finally, the bell rang and Korra went out to the parking lot to meet Iroh.

"How would you say your first day went?" Iroh looked at Korra and smiled, she noticed that his eyes were almost identical to Mako's.

"It was interesting to say the least. At least I made one friend." Korra was happy that she felt comfortable around Iroh, she figured it was because they had known each other for so long.

"What about Mako?"

Korra sighed she knew this was going to come up in conversation sooner or later, "Mako, well we didn't really start off great, but I guess we are acquaintances? I just know that his girlfriend is not my biggest fan."

"Well that is understandable."

"Why do you say that?"

"Korra you are a pretty girl, obviously you are seen as a threat."

Korra punched Iroh in the arm, "Thanks, but really I am no comparison to Asami. Her and Mako are perfect for each other anyways their attitude is definitely a match." Korra looked up to see that they were on the island once more. Korra said her goodbyes to Iroh and entered the house. She ran to her room so she could avoid all the questioning from Pema and Ikki.

'_Well today could have gone worse.'_ Korra dumped out her bag and began to start on her homework. She had a minimal amount so she finished quickly. Korra peered at the time on her phone and decided to go to bed.

She closed her eyes and began to dream, in her dream though all she could she was a blue glow.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Reviews would be appreciated. More to come!**


	2. On Thin Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra**

**A/N: Okay, so a few of you guys had asked whether or not this story would have bending and the answer is yes :) I hope this chapter explains it more thoroughly **

Professor Pathik smiled humbly at his students, "Okay class today is the day I assign your topics for your paper."

He called up each pair one by one to his desk and gave them their topic, he called Korra and Mako next.

"I have the perfect topic for you two. The last Avatar and her disappearance." Pathik looked only at Korra while he said this. As soon as he gave the pair their topic he sent them to the library with the rest of the class.

"Great so we get the hardest topic" complained Korra.

Mako shrugged, "I actually think it will be quite easy there are a lot of myths that surround her."

"Well aren't you optimistic?" Korra smiled at Mako.

"Hey Korra I wanted to apologize for the way Asami was acting yesterday." Mako looked at Korra's blue eyes.

Korra blushed as she looked into amber, "Oh no it's fine."

"No, it isn't she always does that."

"Mako really it's fine. I mean calm down with all the kindness it's freaking me out." Mako glared at her, "Now that is the Mako I know!"

They began their search in the library, Mako had brought a stack of books filled with legends. Korra picked up one of the books and started flipping through it, she found a story that caught her eye and began skimming it for information.

"Hey Mako look at this," Korra showed the book to Mako and continued, "This story claims that she disappeared because the man she was in love with had his bending taken away, so she offered herself up to the man who they call Amon and he took her bending. From then on there was no record of her. They say here that her spirit travelled into a crystal that was given to her by her lover." Korra by instinct grabbed her necklace and twirled it around in here palm.

"Well write that one down for a source." Korra nodded as she jot down the books information.

"I wonder what she looked like." Korra said wondering aloud. Mako looked at her, "I haven't found any illustrations of her."

"I may be able to help you students there!" Professor Pathik appeared behind Korra and Mako observing their work. "In fact I have one in my brief case." He went over to his brief case and looked inside pulling out a few pieces of worn out paper. He went back over to Mako and Korra's workstation and lay the pictures down.

Korra's eyes widened as she looked at the picture. Mako looked at the picture and studied it, "Korra it's you." Korra snatched the picture from Mako's hands and examined it herself. The woman was wearing traditional water tribe clothing and she had her hair tied up in a ponytail, she let two wolf tails hang in the front framing her face. Korra shook her head confused as to why someone can be almost identical.

"You have her eyes." Professor Pathik said as he looked at the picture. Pointing to the picture Korra said, "This is a joke right?"

Professor Pathik shook his head, "This picture is over a hundred years old, plus I have many more. Here look at this one." Pathik pointed at another picture that he laid on the table. Korra picked it up, this picture differed from the first; the woman was up in the air bending all the elements. Korra noticed a necklace hanging from the neck of the woman, "What is that?"

Pathik peered at the necklace, "It was the crystal her lover gave to her, over my years I have seen many imitations, but none have ever matched this one." Mako looked at the crystal hanging from Korra's neck and looked back into her eyes, "Korra can I see your necklace." Korra nodded removing it from her neck and handing it to Mako, he studied the necklace and looked at the picture. Pathik looked at the necklace in amazement and picked it from Mako's hands, "Where in the world did you get this?"

"It was a gift from my parents before I moved here. Why?"

Mako looked at Korra his eyes filled with amazement, "Korra it is identical to the one in the picture."

"That is ridiculous, are you presuming that she is me!" Korra looked at the two and chuckled at her own statement, "the bending era is a myth anyways! It is all a myth."

Pathik looked at Korra, "Some say it is our history though. Bending was once apart of us, and many believed that in can be restored if the Avatar returns."

The bell rang signaling that class was over. Korra checked out that books that she was going to research further and left the library.

"Korra! Korra wait!" Mako was rushing behind her trying to catch up.

Korra turned, "Yes?"

"Don't you think that is strange though?"

Korra threw her hands up in the air, "We are still discussing this!"

"Korra let's be real, that picture was you."

Korra looked at him her eyes narrowing, "Mako then explain me this why am I still alive if that was me? AND how come I can't bend?"

"Well Korra maybe you are related to her!?" Korra looked at Mako like he was crazy. "What? I am just saying that it is totally strange that we get assigned the mystery of the last Avatar and then we see what she looks like and it's you!"

"I am leaving." Korra turned around and began walking towards the gym.

* * *

Korra opened the door of the house and was greeted by Pema and Tenzin.

"Korra how was your day?" Tenzin asked as he stroked his beard.

"Good, I have a project to work on so…" Korra began to walk to her room when Tenzin stopped her.

"Korra I want to talk to you in the dining room."

Korra and Tenzin sat down and the table and Korra asked, "What's going on?"

"Korra I just wanted to inform you to be careful and watchful of your surroundings. This government is crumbling slowly and if people find out that you are living with me you can be in potential danger."

"But everything seems to be fine? I don't see any corruption."

"Korra, many people are upset with the council and those of the higher class; if we constantly tax the poor then there will be an uprising I have been trying to reason with the other council members, but they continually tax them. There is a man creating a new party they call themselves Equalists. They are threatening members of the council, so I just want you to be careful. Right now the movement is underground, but I have a feeling that the storm is coming. From what I hear Amon is ruthless."

Korra felt a chill roll down her spine, "Amon?"

"Yes, he is very dangerous Korra and has many followers. I just wanted to warn you though. I have to go and meet up with the council now; I will leave you to your homework."

'_Amon was the name of the man that destroyed the last Avatar. Could I be the Avatar. What are you thinking Korra? Ugh I am going crazy this is all madness. I just need to focus on myself and get through this year'_ Korra went into her room and locked the door. She dumped out her bag and picked up one of the books she checked out at the library and began to read:

**The Legend of Kozakura**

**Kozakura was born in the South Pole many years ago. She had a fiery attitude and wanted to bring peace to her people. She ventured to a nation by the bay to learn her final element of bending, air. It was there that she met her true love, Meiko. Kozakura was conflicted though because he was with the beautiful goddess Ashi. Although her beauty exceeded many standards Ashi was a non-bender. Meiko on the other hand was a well-known bender of fire, and his brother Boja was a bender of earth. Meiko and Kozakura loved each other dearly, Ashi was the jealous type and tried to destroy Kozakura, but Kozakura was defended by her love Meiko. Ashi had turned the couple into Amon, he had cut them both down and forced Kozakura to watch Meiko get his bending stripped from him. Some say that you can still hear her cries in the dead of night. After Amon was done with Meiko Kozakura begged him to take her bending next. When Amon stripped Kozakura of her bending her soul had left her body and embodied itself in the Bermuda blue crystal that Meiko had given her. Amon then stripped the world of it's bending; he disappeared into the shadows vowing his return when the Avatar was to emerge again and when the balance of his people was disturbed. **

Korra shut the book and threw it across the room angry. _'It's all coincidence Korra, just a myth.'_ Korra went to her phone and picked it up going through her contacts, she clicked on Mako's number and began to text him.

Korra: Mako, I know how I acted today and I am sorry. I need to talk to you can you meet me?

Almost instantly she heard her phone buzz and she picked it up to see that there was a new message from Mako.

Mako: Sure, it's fine don't worry about it. I need to talk to you too. Can I come to the island?

Korra: Come now.

Korra set her phone down and held her crystal. She kept pacing around the room nervously, _'This is all too crazy Pathik can't be right.' _Korra looked into her mirror and saw herself with her hair down in her long button down colored dress and her boots. As she looked into the mirror she saw herself change into traditional water tribe clothing and her hair was in a high ponytail. Her reflection showed the elements bending to her arms movement, she was at their command. Korra lifted her hand to touch the mirror when she heard a knock on the door that startled her. Ikki popped her head into the room, "Korra?"

"Yes Ikki?"

"There is a boy outside for you! And he is cute! Is he your boyfriend? How old is he? Does he have any brothers"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Ikki just let him in."

A few moments later Mako entered her room.

"Korra, I, uh, did you do more research?"

"Mako I don't know what is going on, but I was talking to Tenzin this afternoon and he mentioned a new movement called the Equalists and the leader is called Amon, and I was reading one of the legends and they mentioned Amon and that he would come back when the Avatar returned." Korra was jumbling through her words scared of what was going to come out of her mouth next.

Mako's eyes widened at Korra's words, "Korra do you think?"

"That I am the Avatar?" Mako nodded. "I don't know this is all so crazy to me, I can't even bend. None of us can."

"What you think I can bend?"

"Mako did you hear what Pathik said in class today or were you day dreaming about Asami?" Mako rolled his eyes "Your eyes are this deep amber color, according to myth you would be a fire bender."

Mako moved towards Korra just inches away from her face, he placed his hand on Korra's crystal and picked it up. He felt the crystal warm up in his palm, he looked into Korra's ocean blue eyes, and "Do you think the legend is true about Kozakura and Meiko?"

Korra looked up at Mako noticing how close he was, she could feel his breath on her. Something within her was telling her to close the space between their lips, she quickly shoved the thought out of her mind. She touched his hand and felt the same spark she felt when their hands touched the first time. Korra grabbed her crystal from Mako and turned towards the mirror again.

"How can it be? According to the legend Meiko gave her the crystal. My parents handed it down to me." She held the crystal and felt it warm up in her palm. "This is all getting too weird for me. I need to sleep."

Mako started to walk out the door when he turned around and walked to Korra once more, "Korra I know things are getting crazy, but I want you to know that I am here for you." Mako pulled Korra in for a hug, she stiffened still shocked by his outburst of emotion. Mako pulled away and looked at her with caring eyes.

'_Yeah things are getting crazy for sure.'_ Korra thought to herself as she saw the goose bumps emerge on her arms from Mako's embrace. Korra changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She closed her eyes allowing visions play before her eyes.

_Korra was looking into Mako's eyes they were holding each other. Korra found herself smiling at him and he was smiling back at her, "Kozakura I love you." Korra wanted to correct Mako telling him that she wasn't Kozakura, but instead she responded, "I love you too Meiko." Suddenly, the door swung open and a man in a mask appeared with Asami. _

_His voice was as cold as ice and sent shivers down Korra's back, "Ashi you were right they would be here. Grab him." Two men went after Mako hitting his arms and legs, Mako breathed fire trying to protect her, but they electrocuted him. Mako groaned and fell to the ground. Korra found herself in a defensive stance fighting off the two men. She shot fire at them and kicked a man's face with flames burning him. She felt a jolt in her body and was unable to bend any of her elements. She felt the shocks going through her body and felt her face hit the floor._

"_Ha ha ha ha, you think you can defeat me. You think you can defeat Amon!"_

_Korra lifted her head up and spit in his face, "You are worthless to me."_

"_Let's see how worthless Meiko is to you." Amon stepped close to Mako, Korra began screaming feeling the tears streaming down her cheek. Amon pulled Mako's head up and placed his thumb violently on his forehead. Mako's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud._

"_NO NO NOOOOO!" Korra was screaming, "TAKE MINE TAKE ME!" _

_Amon chuckled as he walked over to Korra and placed his thumb on her forehead. Korra's vision went black. _

Korra felt her body being shaken. "Korra wake up! Korra!" Korra opened her eyes letting out a blood-curdling scream. She saw Tenzin in front of her with a worried look on his face, behind him Pema was looking at her as if she was dead.

"Mako where is Mako is he okay?" Korra's eyes roamed around the room looking for him.

"Korra it was just a dream. You are safe." Tenzin reassured her; he embraced her. Korra could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Pema went over and sat beside her rubbing her back to console her. Korra pulled away from Tenzin and wiped her tears away, her throat felt dry and scratchy when she tried to speak.

"I am okay, you guys can go to sleep now." Korra quickly gulped knowing that she was not going to sleep that night. Tenzin and Pema left her room with worried looks on their faces.


	3. Republic City's Reckoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

Korra dragged herself up the steps of the school wanting to fall flat on her face and surrender to sleep. Korra rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up, but nothing seemed to work.

"Korra I don't mean to sound rude, but you look like complete shit."

Korra turned to see Iroh walking by her side, she was unaware of his presence the whole time; her mind was somewhere else. "Thanks Iroh the compliment was greatly appreciated," Korra responded sarcastically. Her and Iroh went their separate ways to their first class. Korra entered with her hood over her head so no one saw how exhausted she looked. She plopped down into her seat and laid her cheek on the desk, she knew she could not focus on a lecture right now; her mind was filled with more important things.

Korra shot up at the sound of the bell, she heard someone laughing at her, she glared at Mako, "What?"

"Did you get enough beauty sleep?" he ruffed up her hair with his palm. Korra gave him a dirty look and tried to control her bed head. Her and Mako gathered their things and headed towards their next class.

"Are you going to talk to Pathik about the legends?" Mako started, he bit his lip hoping he wouldn't upset Korra.

Korra let out an extended breath, "Yeah, I need to set some things straight before I go completely insane." Korra and Mako entered the library and were immediately called over by Professor Pathik.

"So have you two continued your research?" he said as he sat down at a far table separated from the class.

Korra started, "How did you know?"

Pathik looked at her confused, "Know what?"

"That I am, I mean I may be the Avatar." She scratched her head thinking how crazy she had sounded.

"I knew when I saw you in my class, as soon as I entered the room I felt the energy of the Avatar. For many years my family has studied the myths and tried to trace the Avatar's bloodline, although the cycle had called for an Avatar from the Earth Kingdom we knew something was different. Kozakura had not completed her duties and it was to be passed on to another. The new Avatar would be given a second chance per se."

Korra folded her arms and looked at her professor, "Okay, let's say hypothetically speaking how would I even know that I am the Avatar. Yes, I look exactly like her, but I can't bend so how am I supposed to defeat my enemies?"

Pathik leaned closer to Korra, "Miss Mashimi have you been experiencing any visions lately? And with the concern of bending, the skill will come to you in time."

Korra's eyes widened at the mention of visions, she looked down and bit her lip thinking whether or not she should tell Pathik about her dream last night. She was about to tell him until she remembered Mako was right next to her, she felt that it might be awkward since he was Meiko in her dream.

"I have had visions." Korra admitted to Pathik.

"My child, the revolution is upon us and we are on thin ice, your presence is needed. Pay close attention to your visions and see if your past life is trying to connect with you." Pathik stood up and walked away from Mako and Korra.

Mako turned to Korra with curious amber eyes, "You had a vision? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why is it your business?" Korra hissed at him.

Mako looked into her eyes and said, "Could you quit it with the attitude? I am only trying to help. Besides last night I could have sworn I heard you screaming."

'_Impossible. He can't be Meiko, we barely know each other. Fuck we barely tolerate each other.'_ Korra held a frown on her face reviewing her thoughts. The bell rang telling them that free period had begun.

"Do you want to stay here and learn more about yourself, er I mean the "legends"?" Mako said air quoting himself.

"If it can give some insight, I don't see why not." Korra stood up and began to pick books off the shelf. She handed him a book on Kozakura and Meiko, while she picked a book about the crystal she was wearing. The two sat in silence as they read; every now and then one would look at the others, but when their eyes met they would go back to reading with a tint of pink on their cheeks.

Mako's phone began buzzing, he checked it and placed it back on the table ignoring the message. Korra looked at him with questioning eyes, Mako looked at her and said, "Oh it's no one." Korra shrugged and went back to reading when Mako's phone began to buzz again. Korra looked at him raising an eyebrow, "You sure you don't want to get that?"

Mako shook his head and put the phone in his bag. The two once again were reading in silence, Korra could hear a faint tapping coming to the library, the door was thrown open and Asami walked in with an enraged look on her face.

She spotted Mako and Korra in the back of the library and lifted her lip in a snarl. She stomped over to where they were sitting and slammed her hands on the table getting their attention.

"Oh hey there Mako fancy finding you here!" said Asami sarcastically.

"What do you want Asami?" Mako hissed.

Asami growled, "You know what would be nice? Having you respond to my messages. All I want is to have some alone time with you, but I can't even get that!"

"Asami stop being ridiculous and calm yourself, I have been caught up in more important things." Mako said as he lifted the book and pointed to it.

Asami's eyes went mad, she smacked the book out of Mako's hand, "MORE IMPORTANT! MORE IMPORTANT?! What is more important; spending time with this Water Tribe rat than spending time with your GIRLFRIEND!"

Korra looked up from her book enraged. Mako spoke before she could, "Don't call Korra that! From what I can see she has done nothing to you!"

Asami chuckled sarcastically, "PUHHHHLEASE! You don't think I see the way she flirts with you? The way she looks at you in the hallways? I mean it is obvious." Asami turned to Korra fuming, "You don't think I notice you tramp? I know you like him, but let me tell you this, you better watch your back" Asami was hovering over Korra scowling at her.

Korra had enough, she closed her book and stood up her eyes meeting Asami, "Really? Cause you should stop spending so much time on yours." Smiling Korra pushed past Asami and walked out of the library leaving her and Mako with opened mouths.

Korra threw the library doors open and ran to the bathroom. She entered looking under the stalls to make sure no one was present. Anger was boiling up in her very core. "AHHHHHH!" Korra screamed as she punched a bathroom stall, "I can't do this." She sat on the bathroom floor and pulled her knees to her chest, Korra sobbed silently hoping no one would enter the bathroom. She sat there for a few more moments before she picked herself up and wiped her tears away. Korra went to the entrance of the bathroom took a deep breath and opened it to see the hallway filled with students rushing to the cafeteria. She made her way down the hall blending in so no one would notice her.

"Korra, Korra!" She turned around to see Mako chasing after her. Her vision became adverted as she saw Meiko chasing after her. The scene around her changed, Korra looked to see an open street with dimly lit lamps. Meiko was just inches away from her face smiling. Korra blinked to see Mako in front of her again. He was snapping his fingers in front of Korra's face trying to get her attention.

"Korra? Can you stop staring out into the distance?"

Korra blinked her eyes adjusting her focus on Mako, "Huh? Oh sorry. I was just…never mind."

Mako looked into her eyes, "Are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

"I am fine Mako, didn't you have a date with Asami or something?" Korra turned to walk with the crowed, but Mako quickly cut her off.

"Korra, I don't know what got into Asami, everything is getting so strange. Just the way the legends are lining up I feel…" Mako bit his lip debating how he should word his next sentence. "I feel like I am Meiko, just the way things are panning out. The way Asami is acting and how I feel different around you." Mako looked up into Korra's eyes waiting for a response.

"Mako, you and Asami have had a few fights a lot of couples fight, that doesn't mean you are Meiko." _'But you are.'_ Korra looked down not wanting to face his amber eyes.

"But Korra when I am around you I feel this warmth, and whenever I touch you this spark flows through me and I have this voice in my head telling me that this is my destiny. And when I look at that crystal I feel this energy, I can't explain it." Mako stepped even closer to Korra.

"No Mako I can't." Korra could feel her heart race as he stepped closer. She looked around the hallway to see some of the students staring at them and eavesdropping on their conversation. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and lead him towards the front of the school. They left the grounds and kept walking through the streets of Republic City, the two finally reached the bay and hopped on the ferry.

"Korra where are we going?"

"I need a place where I can clear my mind and talk to you." She kept looking at the ocean that surrounded the ferry. Korra wondered what it would be like to bend the water. In the water her reflection lifted up her arms and started gracefully pushing and pulling the water. Korra shook her head to rid the image from her mind. The ferry finally made it to the island, her and Mako hopped of and began walking the beach. "Follow me through here." Korra instructed as she moved towards a small cluster of trees, she pushed past branches to enter a little clearing. Korra sat down on the grass and Mako followed her movements.

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she heard a faint voice in her head: _Korra tell him about your visions. You are close to fulfilling your destiny. _

Korra opened her eyes to see Mako staring at her strangely, "What?"

"You just looked so calm and your crystal was glowing and…"

"Never mind that. I need to tell you something." Korra looked down at her fingers and began to fiddle with her crystal. "Okay, I had a vision last night."

"Of what?" Mako looked at her with worried eyes.

"Of Meiko and Kozakura, except I was Kozakura and you were Meiko." Korra looked up nervously at Mako he signaled her to go on. "It was their last moments. Amon came and took Meiko's bending right in front of me and I found myself screaming and begging for him to strip me of my bending. Tenzin woke me up and I was screaming like I had been shot. I never felt so scared in my life."

"Korra," Mako placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "It's okay we are both safe."

"I know, but Amon is rising and eventually we won't be safe." Korra tore her eyes away from Mako and continued, "I just don't know how I am supposed to face him without putting the people I love in danger." Mako pulled her in for a hug and held her tight reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Korra felt something on her chest vibrating, she pulled away from Mako to see her Bermuda crystal glowing.

Korra's mind cleared as she heard a voice, _Give in Korra. Shut your eyes and give in._ Korra did as the voice commanded and memories of her past life soon flooded her mind. She saw herself bending the elements against chi blockers, she saw Mako giving her the necklace, and she saw her spirit flow through her as it entered the crystal.

Mako looked at Korra as a blue mist surround her slowly hugging her every contour. Korra looked at peace for once, the blue mist then surrounded him. It was as if him and Korra were connected spiritually. Mako closed his eyes as memories came and went. He saw him and Bolin alone on the street, but the time period was different. The scene shifted and he was giving Korra the Bermuda crystal, Mako assumed this was Meiko's life, but let it sink in. He reopened his eyes and saw the mist reentering Korra's crystal.

As Mako reopened his eyes Korra opened hers, taking in the fresh air that surrounded them. Korra felt very aware of her surroundings. She could feel the particles of earth buzzing beneath her, the smell of water had tickled her nose. Korra felt an unusual heat that surged through her body making her palms heat up instantly.

Mako was the first to break the silence, "Did you feel that?" Korra nodded, not knowing what to say. Mako's body moved towards Korra, he was unaware of his body's actions just letting it happen. He found himself inches away from Korra's face, he could feel her breath on him; he yearned to close the space between them. But there was no need to Korra met his lips with hers. The kiss was soft yet passionate, each person was pushing and pulling giving a perfect balance to the kiss.

The crystal had emitted its mist again, this time stronger than ever. Blue beams began to escape from it creating a bright blue light that shot up from the couple causing many from the city to take notice.

* * *

The masked man sat in his underground office awaiting for information on the blue light. _'It has been years since the light has been seen, I made sure to get rid of it.'_ There was a knock on his door as one of his followers came in.

The man bowed and walked towards the masked man, "Amon there have been several sightings of the blue light. There are many rumors claiming the light came from Air Temple Island."

Amon folded his fingers together, "And tell me have you investigated these rumors to be true?" The man gave a terrified look and shook his head. "No? Then tell me how am I supposed to know whether or not the rumors are true?" He slammed his hand on the desk and stood up from his chair, "What are you going to do about this information?" The man stood there petrified. Amon moved towards the man until he was in front of him. "How am I supposed to find out if that light was the Avatar?" Amon placed his hand around the mans neck slowly tightening his grip. "Well, since you didn't find out I suppose I will just have to kill you." Amon's grip continually tightened as he heard the man's breath run short and his bones crack. He threw the body aside.

Amon went outside to be met with his Sergeant, "Sir what should we do now?"

Amon looked and the sergeant with a menacing chuckle, "I am Republic City's reckoning, let the fires and chaos begin. Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

**A/N: I hoped all of you like it! I will try and update as soon as I can; I am leaving for vacation on Wednesday and don't come back until Saturday. And yes, I did incorporate some Batman in this just for fun! **


	4. Mind If I Cut In?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra**

Korra and Mako pulled away at the same time. Korra felt the blood rush to her cheeks, she looked up to see the blue light glowing around them. Mako moved his arms and allowed the light to flow around him. Korra looked at Mako with bright eyes, amber met ocean blue and both shared a smile. The blue light quickly crept back into the Bermuda crystal and left the couple in normal daylight.

"Wow." Mako breathed, "That crystal sure does wonders."

"Everything is so real." Korra stood up and peered around the clearing. "Everything is so pure and alive, I feel this fire within me." Korra looked at Mako with a spark in her eye. She looked at the ground still feeling it buzz underneath her. _Try it_, a voice within her said. Korra clenched her fist and focused on the earth beneath her she punched her fist in the air and felt a rock fly out of the ground and almost hit Mako in the face.

"WOAH!" Mako stepped back quickly before the rock hit his face. Korra looked at him with amazed eyes. Mako looked at the empty hole in the ground, "Did you just?"

"Yeah…" Korra looked at her palms she felt the heat in them. She focused on all her bodies heat in her palm, she clenched her fists and reopened them. This time there was a fire lingering in her palm. Mako looked at Korra with amber eyes, she was bending the elements; she juggled the fire in her palms with ease.

Korra dissolved the fire in her hands, "I feel so, so liberated everything around me is so sensitive I can feel it all."

"Korra you need to be careful, we can't let anyone know. I don't want you to get hurt."

Korra rolled her eyes at him, "Mako remember no one knows I am the Avatar but you and Pathik."

"What about Amon? What if he finds out, he will try to kill you." Mako looked at Korra concerned. She squinted her eyes in determination, "He won't; I will make sure of it."

Korra led Mako back to the bay to drop him off at the ferry. While walking Mako's and Korra's hands kept brushing, but neither of them had addressed the kiss.

Mako turned to her to say goodbye, he stretched his arm behind his head and grabbed his neck. "So this is goodbye? For now at least." Mako looked at the ground blushing.

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow at school." Korra smiled blushing. Mako moved close to her taking her from the back pushing her body towards his, their lips met again. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with his lips. They both pulled away blushing.

Mako boarded the ferry smiling, he waved goodbye as the boat treaded across the bay. Korra turned her heels and went back to the house. She walked into the dining room for some lunch, she saw Pema sitting down feeding Meelo.

"You're home early Korra!" Pema said as she looked at Korra surprised.

'_Fuck I should be in class now.'_ "Uh.. yeah professor let us out early today!" Korra cracked a half smile hoping Pema wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Well lucky you! There are some left overs in the fridge if you want to heat them up!"

Korra quickly went into the kitchen and ate her food, when done she placed her plate in the sink and went to her room. Once in her room she shut her door for some privacy, she lay on her bed smiling.

"So you ditched yesterday from what I hear." Iroh looked at Korra as she climbed into the car. "You are lucky they didn't call Tenzin."

"Oh Iroh stop stressing about it, it was only one class!" Korra rolled her eyes, "You worry too much!"

"Well I have the right to worry, people panicked yesterday after that weird blue light thing happened. People think the spirits sent something down to destroy us." Iroh threw his hands in the air sarcastically while imitating peoples faces.

Korra sat their frozen, "Blue light incident?"

"Yeah you didn't see it?" Iroh looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Everyone in the city saw it, although no one really knows the source."

'_Fuck people saw.'_ "Oh no I was busy with something." Korra shrugged acting as if she didn't care.

"Where did you go yesterday?" they had rolled into the parking lot and Iroh was getting out of the car.

Without thinking Korra said, "I was with Mako."

Iroh stopped in his footsteps, "Wait, you ditched with Mako?" Korra nodded. "Oh if Asami finds out she will kill you."

"Honestly it isn't even a big deal, we ditched so what?"

Korra looked ahead of her and saw Mako and Bolin heading their way. Mako smiled when he saw he hurried to walk her to class. Mako threw his arm around Korra and kissed her. Iroh looked at the two of them and said, "Not a big deal? Righhhhhht." Iroh said hello to Bolin and the four of them walked into the school.

"Wait I am confused, Korra getting along with Mako what is this?" Bolin said bewildered.

"I guess we settled our differences?" Korra assumed.

Bolin looked confused until something clicked in his mind, "THAT'S WHY MAKO WOULDN'T STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU! IT'S BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU, HE ISN'T ANNOYED WITH YOU!"

Mako looked uncomfortable, "Okay Bo I think we get it."

Korra looked at Mako mockingly, she turned to Bolin, "No please do explain more."

Bolin opened his mouth to explain when the bell rang, "Oh well I better get to class, I will explain later." He winked and left with Iroh towards their first class.

Mako and Korra went to their first class and took their seats in the back of the room. Professor Chung had walked into the room out of breath he was holding a newspaper in his hand, "Okay class we are going to do something differently today." He held up the newspaper and pointed at the front page, "Current events! Okay so on the front page of the newspaper we have an article on the flash of blue light the city saw yesterday! So the floor is yours class!"

Mako and Korra looked a each other with wide eyes, both thinking that the light wouldn't make the front page of the paper.

A girl towards the back of their class was the first to speak, "You know some people say that it was Amon testing weapons."

Another person spoke up, "Well, serves him right; the upper class better watch out, they will never know what hit them. They think that they can live so large and leave so little for the rest of us."

"That is interesting that you say that Ze Tin. Are you saying that you agree with Amon's methods?"

Ze Tin looked at Professor Chung and narrowed his eyes angrily, "Yes, the council keeps taxing us, and we cannot provide the money that they want! My mother works three jobs and still can't make rent. All Amon is doing is giving justice to those who need it." Korra clenched her fists angry at Ze Tin's words.

She turned looking into his chocolate eyes, "And killing innocent people is a way to restore peace?"

Ze Tin shot back, "The council is practically killing us!"

"Council man Tenzin is trying his best to repeal the taxes imposed on the lower classes!"

"Yeah, and the bastard hasn't done anything! Do you see taxes being lowered?"

"Don't call him that!" Korra felt her palms steaming with anger. Ze Tin looked at Korra's fists clenched.

"What are you going to do Korra? Show me the same respect the council has by beating us down?"

Professor Chung decided that it was time to cut in, "Okay that is enough Ze Tin. Korra that is enough, we have heard both sides of the debate here, and we must learn to respect each others opinions."

Another person had raised their hand and spoke up, "My father said it was the Avatar."

Professor Chung chuckled at the boy's theory, "Haruo, I am afraid to say your father's theory is out of reach. The story of the Avatar is merely a myth our ancestors passed on." The bell rang and the students hurriedly filed out of class, Korra and Mako looked into each other's eyes wondering if Amon had seen the light.

Korra had walked out bumping into Ze Tin, "Watch it Ze Tin."

"Oh I am so scared! Just because you live on Air Temple Island with council man Tenzin doesn't mean you get special treatment." Ze Tin pushed her shoulder and kept walking mumbling something to himself.

Korra was livid, "What was that Ze Tin? Are you to afraid to say what you want to my fucking face!" Ze Tin stopped in his tracks and walked towards Korra, he stopped in front of her their noses touching.

"There is a storm coming Korra, you and all your council member friends better watch out cause Amon is rising. Maybe we should let the truth have its day." Ze Tin turned his heels briskly and walked down the hallway.

Korra stood there with her feet plastered on the floor, Mako placed his arm around her urging her to walk to their next class. "Did you hear what he said! That is ridiculous, I should go over and fire bend his face off!"

"Korra you need to calm down, I know you're angry, but he will have his day." Mako and Korra entered the library where they were to do further research, but Pathik called the pair over to him quickly.

"I see you found yourself Avatar Korra." Pathik looked at Korra happily. "How is the bending?"

"Amazing, but I am finding it difficult to control."

"Well from my knowledge you were already trained by the best." Korra squinted her face in confusion. "Your teacher Howl knew of your power and trained you in all the elements. All you have to do is call upon the element of your choice. But Korra I come to you with this warning, Amon is coming, and I am sure he saw the blue light yesterday. Be very careful, he will try to strike."

Korra nodded, "I know the danger that I must face." Pathik walked away from Mako and Korra. Mako turned to Korra, "I will fight along side you."

"Mako, I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, you don't have your bending, which puts you at more of a risk."

"Korra I know I can fight and I am not going to let you do this alone." Korra nodded not wanting to argue with Mako. Mako and Korra situated themselves in the back of the library consuming themselves with more research.

Korra stood up to roam the shelves for another book on Kozakura. She was deep in the shelves when she saw a woman in water tribe clothing. She motioned Korra to come closer, Korra approached the woman. She held out her hand and Korra grabbed it the scene around them changed. They were on a moving island surrounded by the ocean, the woman was sitting on a rock cross-legged. Korra sat down in front of her, taking the same position she was in.

"_Avatar Korra are you wondering why I brought you here." _Korra nodded to the woman, not saying anything. _"It was here that I learned how to restore the bending of others. After Amon stripped me of my bending my spirit took refuge in that crystal that you are wearing. I was trapped in the spirit world. Here a close friend taught me how to restore someone's bending because the world will need me once again." _Kozakura stood up and towered over Korra. She placed her thumb on Korra's forehead and her hand over Korra's heart. _"Energy bending is a powerful technique, you must focus on the other person's energy to see where it lies in retrospect to the elements and with that their bending is restored. But I caution you Korra, if done incorrectly you can die." _Korra nodded closing her eyes.

She reopened them to find herself in the library once again. She exhaled and peered at the book she was holding, it was titled Kozakura and the Bending Arts. Korra placed the book back on the shelf and walked back to where Mako was sitting.

Mako looked up at Korra realizing how long she had been gone, "Where did you go?"

"You will find out soon." Korra said smiling at Mako.

"Well Bo wants us to meet him in the cafeteria now." Mako stood up putting his books back in his bag, Korra following his lead.

The two exited the library and were walking down the hall when Korra felt someone push her forward.

Korra turned around ferociously to see who it was, Asami stood there with a devilish grin, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Yes, I do." Korra pushed Asami back. Asami stumbled back a few steps, but smiled as if she was expecting Korra to act that way.

"Korra let's go, just ignore her." Mako took Korra's hand and tried to pull her away, but Korra snapped her hand away from him. "Mako I can handle this."

"Yeah Mako she can handle this," said Asami with a mocking undertone. "What are you going to do Korra hit me?" Korra clenched her fist feeling the fire course through her veins. Asami grabbed Korra's shirt and pulled her close, "I thought I told you to stay away from Mako." Asami pushed Korra into a row of lockers. Korra stood there against the lockers feeling the locks dig into her back, she evaluated her options.

"And I thought I told you…" Korra moved her leg behind Asami's knee tripping her over face first, before Asami hit the floor Korra grabbed her hair and pulled her around to face her before she pushed Asami to the ground, "to stop laying on your back." Korra held out her palm and allowed the flame to lick her hand. Asami's facial expression turned from hurt to terrified. Her jade eyes kept eyeing the flame in Korra's hand.

Korra felt someone pick her up she turned to see Mako, "Put out the flame Korra." Korra closed her palm extinguishing the flame. The two continued down the hallway leaving Asami on the floor.

* * *

Amon was in his underground office, he was going through the papers in front of him trying to pin point where on the Island the Avatar could be hiding. He stood up looking at the map behind him, there was a knock on his door.

The sergeant opened the door and bowed addressing Amon, "Sir Hiroshi Sato's daughter is here with some information."

"Let her in." Amon took a seat at his desk and folded his hands together.

Asami stepped in the room bowing towards Amon. "And what is this information that you have for me?"

"I know who the Avatar is and where she is residing."

Amon's eyes widened at the news, behind the mask Amon allowed a smile to creep on his lips, "Excellent."

Asami bowed and left the room. The sergeant approached Amon, "Sir what do we do now?"

"Go get the Lieutenant we have some planning to do." Amon turned back to his map, "I will break you."

**A/N: Okay, here is one last chapter before I leave for Vegas! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I promise you the next chapter will be super long. Hope you all have a good one!**


	5. Underground Army

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

"_I always wanted to know what would break first… your spirit or your body?"_ Amon's dark voice had chilled Korra's spine as she felt him lift her up and throw her across the room. She felt the impact of the wall onto her back.

"_AHHHHH." _Korra screamed pain reaching all over her body. She clenched her fist and lifted herself up. _"I won't let you defeat me."_ Korra clenched her teeth in pain. Amon kicked her in the ribs; he grabbed her by the neck lifting her up eye level. _"When I take over Republic City, then I will give you permission to die." _He tightened his hand around her neck feeling the bones crush beneath.

"NO NO NO!" Korra woke up in her bed sweat forcing her hair to stick to her face. Korra felt her heart throbbing in her chest; she scanned her room quickly to make sure everything was in place. Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she reopened them quickly when she heard the shutters to her window thrashing against her wall. She threw the covers off of herself and went to close the window locking it. Korra took off her night gown situated herself on the ground holding her knees.

'_What am I thinking. I can't do this, why was this thrust upon me any ways.' _Korra wiped her face trying to hide the tears that were falling from her eyes. Korra stood up and walked to her bathroom turning the shower on. Korra bent the water towards her and splashed herself in the face still trying to wake up.

Korra undressed and stepped in the shower letting the beads of water hit her bare skin. The feeling of water hitting her bare skin had unwound her tense muscles. Korra was trying to mull over her thoughts, she didn't want all the responsibility. Korra turned off the shower and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom, she wiped the mirror to look into her reflection.

She didn't ever recognize who was looking back at her. Her eyes were bloodshot; she had not gotten any sufficient sleep since the fight with Asami. Korra didn't want to worry Mako, but there was no use, he watched her like a hawk waiting for her to pass out at any moment. Korra was lucky she managed good grades in all of her classes since she slept through most of them. She was grateful for Mako though; he was there for her no matter what, even after he ended it with Asami. Korra knew she was enraged and she expected some kind of confrontation, but all she got was scolding glares from her.

Korra dried her face with a towel and picked up some concealer trying to cover the bags under her eyes. In her room she heard her alarm go off telling her to get ready for another day of higher education.

* * *

"Korra are you sure you are okay?" Iroh looked at Korra with concern as they made their way to school.

"I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep, that's all." Korra wanted to tell Iroh about everything, but she decided that it was best not too.

"If this is about Asami, I wouldn't worry about it she won't try and get in a fight with you."

"Iroh, do you really think I am afraid of that," Korra chuckled and continued, "you must be really mistaken then, she is the least of my worries." Iroh parked his car in his usual spot and the pair began making their way towards the front steps of the school.

"KORRA KORRA! WAIT!" Korra turned around to see Bolin chasing after her and Iroh. Mako was slowly getting out of their car and making his way towards Korra.

Out of breath Bolin tried to compose himself, "Did you…" Bolin tried to catch his breath before continuing. "Did you hear about Haruo?"

Korra and Iroh shook their heads Bolin continued, "He was found shot in the sewers, apparently when they found him he was mumbling about an underground army."

Korra raised her eyebrows, "An underground army?"

Bolin nodded, "Word is that there is a lot of work under the city, most people down there are working for Amon."

Korra's eyes widened as she made eye contact with Mako. The four of them walked to class in silence after not knowing what to say. Mako and Korra finally reached their first class and took their seats.

"An underground army? Mako what am I supposed to do?" Korra began panicking she could feel her hands shaking.

"Korra we will figure this out, we just need time." Mako reached out his hand and grabbed Korra's trying to console her.

"Mako, we don't need more time. What if someone else gets hurt?" Korra looked at Mako with scared eyes. "We need to do something." Mako nodded his head in agreement.

Professor Chung tapped his ruler on his desk attempting to get the attention of the class. "Okay, okay settle down! Settle down! I know you all have heard about Haruo, and now the principal has asked all of the teachers to warn the students. So, I urge all of you to be watchful when you are roaming the streets and do not go to the sewers or any place that is believed to be a sketchy area or unsafe!"

"Soon Professor no where in this city is going to be safe." Ze Tin looked down at his desk smiling.

"Ze Tin that is enough."

Ze Tin turned around looking at Korra, "What? You know it's true, soon no one will be safe." Korra looked into Ze Tin's eyes with hatred.

"Ze Tin I will send you to the principal's office if I have too."

"So you aren't going to acknowledge me opinion? What about freedom of speech?"

"This is my classroom Ze Tin and I will approve of what is appropriate and what is not!" Professor Chung slammed his hand on his desk for emphasis.

"First, will be the council members then the higher elite, more and more people will die. We are on the brink of war here professor." Ze Tin turned to Korra once more with a menacing smirk on his face, "and there is nothing you can do about it."

"That is it out of my class this instant. I cannot handle this, class dismissed." The class stayed silent as they packed their bags and emptied out into the hall.

Mako looked at Korra and held her close, "Don't listen to a single thing he said."

Korra pulled away from Mako's embrace and lead him to the gym. Mako followed her confused, but in silence.

"There is something I have been meaning to do. And you need to start training now."

"Korra what are you talking about?"

"Mako, kneel down." Korra commanded. Mako followed Korra's orders and went down on his knees. Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she placed her thumb on his forehead and her hand over his heart. Korra took a deep breath and opened her eyes, Mako looked up at Korra to see her eyes glowing a blue light along with her crystal. He felt a sensation flow through him as if he was whole again. Mako felt his palms radiate with heat, he felt Korra release him. Her eyes and crystal were no longer glowing, she stepped back feeling a tad dizzy and hoping the energy bending had worked.

"Korra what just happened?"

"Don't you feel it? The heat coursing through your veins heating up your body? The power you have? Try." Korra ignited her palms with fire, without thinking she tossed a fireball towards Mako. In his defense he caught the fire holding it in his palm, he felt the fire tingle his palm in delight. Amazed Mako closed his palm extinguishing the flame; he peered at his hands in amazement.

"I can bend?" Mako opened his palms once more allowing fire to erupt from them; he looked up from the fire smiling at Korra. "How did you…"

"Kozakura," Korra answered quickly, "that day in the library she taught me how to restore someone's bending. I need you Mako. I need benders to help me take down Amon, and if you are saying that we need time then I have to make sure we are ready."

"So where do we begin?" Mako held fire in his palm, smirking her threw the fire at Korra. She blocked it quickly and sent a fire whip his way, Mako nearly dodged the whip, but tripped over a piece of unleveled earth.

"Hey one element at a time! That is not fair!" Mako hoisted himself up kicking fire at Korra. Korra twirled her hands gracefully in the air creating an air tunnel that extinguished the fire completely.

* * *

Ze Tin never went to the principal's office; Amon had given him strict order to watch over the girl who was residing on Air Temple Island with councilman Tenzin. Ze Tin remembered how Amon stressed the importance of his mission. Shortly after Professor Chung sent him out Ze Tin waited for Korra to get out of class, she had emerged with Mako trying to console the girl. Some words were spoken between the two and then Korra rushed Mako down the hallway. Ze Tin followed behind making sure the pair was unaware of his presence. He waited at the control room of the gym seeing the pair perfectly. Mako knelt down and Korra placed her hands on his forehead and over his heart, Ze Tin observed confused by her actions, but was soon blinded by a blue light emitting from Korra.

"It can't be…" Ze Tin's eyes widened as he saw the girl call fire into her palm. He watched Korra and Mako bend fire at each other, "They cannot be fire benders that is impossible," Ze Tin whispered to himself. He kept gazing when he saw Korra earth bend the floor, thus tripping Mako.

"She is the Avatar." Ze Tin stood up quickly his mind spinning. He exited the gym quickly and ran towards the main exit of the school.

* * *

"Do I look daft?" Amon was face to face with the boy in front of him.

"Sir, I…I just thought you would like to know who the Avatar is." The boy bit his lip, feeling Amon's breath on him.

Amon backed away slowly, "Your classmate Asami Sato has already informed me who the Avatar is. Your mission is to tell me her weakness." Amon moved closer to the boy once again grabbing his shoulder, "Have you failed me?" Amon tilted his head to the side, "Hmmm?" His voice sent chills through Ze Tin; he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten.

"Mako is her weakness." He looked Amon trying to see past the mask.

Amon smiled beneath his mask, "Now that is some valuable information." Amon released the boy, "Be gone, we infiltrate the island tonight."

Ze Tin was thrown out of Amon's office and into the sewer tunnels.

"Lieutenant, gather all the chi blockers and assemble them. Leave the Avatar for me. Take the councilman from city hall and arrest the council. Today Republic City will fall to the people."

* * *

"Okay Korra I think we have had enough time sparring." Mako bent over placing his hands on his knees trying to regain his energy.

"Whatever you say pretty boy." Korra cocked her hip and placed her hand on it, a smile spread across her face when she saw Mako out of breath. Mako looked at Korra, he sprinted over to Korra pinning her to the ground. The two looked at each other laughing, Mako lay on the ground next to Korra looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't you ever wish it was this easy?" Korra sighed turning looking into Mako's amber eyes. "That we didn't have to deal with all this evil and just be for once."

"Korra, there really isn't anything we can do everything is constantly changing. Every moment something bad is going to happen, there really isn't anything we can do to stop it." Mako leaned over to Korra and kissed her on the lips. What was meant to be an innocent kiss turned into a passionate one, Mako held Korra close as their bodies intertwined.

"STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM THIS IS AN EMERGENCY AND NOT A DRILL. REPORT IMMEDIATELY." The intercom went off into static forcing Mako and Korra to cover their ears in pain. They got up from the gym floor and rushed to the auditorium. Korra and Mako soon met up with Bolin and Iroh.

"What is going on?" Korra looked at Bolin for some answers, but he just shrugged.

"I heard Amon has captured City Hall." Iroh looked at Korra knowing that she will worry. Korra felt her heart drop, "Tenzin!" Iroh looked at Korra and grabbed her arm, "Korra you can't just leave the school, and we are practically on lock down." Korra tugged away from Iroh.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Korra ran away from the auditorium and towards the main exit of the school.

"Korra!" Mako ran after her worrying that she might be in danger. Korra continued through the hallway pushing people aside as she made it towards the exit.

"Move out of my way!" She felt tears running down her cheeks, she was worried something like this would happen. She finally made it to the exit, but two people blocked her.

Korra clenched her teeth, "Ze Tin move." Asami sauntered her way in front of Korra, "And what makes you think we will." Korra clenched her fists, "I have no time for distractions I need to get out." Asami pushed Korra back, "And what are you going to do?"

Korra threw her fist at Asami's face, but she blocked it and jabbed Korra in the ribs. Korra fell back holding her side; she clenched her teeth and threw her leg at Asami knocking her to the ground.

"I said get out of my way." Korra tossed Asami to the side and moved towards Ze Tin.

Ze Tin took a defensive stance and gave a cunning smile, "I am right here Avatar, show me what you got."

Korra felt the fire licking her palms, she threw fireballs at Ze Tin, but he quickly dodged them.

"Is that the best you got? Pft, pathetic I expected more." Ze Tin charged at Korra jabbing her left arm making sure she wouldn't be able to bend. Korra tried to shoot a fireball out of her left arm, but nothing was happening.

"My bending!" Korra looked at Ze Tin terrified.

"Korra!" Mako had finally caught up to her seeing that she was face to face with Ze Tin. "Mind if I join?" Mako kicked fire at Ze Tin trying to obscure his vision. With her right arm Korra bent the metal from the lockers and wrapped Ze Tin with it making sure he was trapped.

"Thanks," Korra said while looking at Mako. "Let's go." The pair walked out into the sunlight to see huge tanks and planes flying all over the city. They peered in front of them to see a group of chi blockers advancing towards them.

Mako looked at Korra, "We need to leave this place, NOW." Korra nodded and stomped the earth to create a wall around the school.

"Come back inside!" Korra and Mako ran inside and through the halls towards the auditorium. Behind them they heard bombs and gunshots. Korra ducked her head while Mako covered her.

"We need to go get Iroh and Bolin!" Mako couldn't hear the sound of his own voice over the fire alarms that were now going off. The two made it to the auditorium and blasted open the doors. The students were in a state of panic, many trying to reach their parents on their phones and some of them crying.

"Korra, Mako!" Bolin pushed past some students to reach the pair.

"Bro we need to leave now, where is Iroh?" Bolin looked around trying to find Iroh, "There I will get him stay put here!"

"Mako I need to get Pathik." Before Mako could protest Korra was weaving through the crowd looking for their professor.

"Where's Korra!?" Iroh looked at Mako with eager eyes.

"She will be right back! Come on we need to find another exit!"

Korra finally found Pathik sitting cross-legged on the ground meditating. "Pathik we need to leave now and find somewhere safe."

"My child please let me finish my meditation." There was loud banging on the main entrance to the auditorium, the students were now in frenzy.

"We need to go now." Korra narrowed her eyes.

"If you insist." Pathik stood up and gathered his brief case, the two ran to find Mako who was calling them over on the west exit to the auditorium that took them back stage.

"Here get in quick!" They all filed through the door and into one of the dressing rooms. Korra looked around the room to see wigs and make up scattered across the counters, she turned to see a rack of costumes hanging at the end of the room by another door.

"Quick everyone change into some kind of disguise!" Everyone nodded and soon switched out their clothes for new ones. Korra quickly picked out a black schoolgirl skirt that had a matching suit like jacket with a crest on the breast pocket, she switched her combat boots for knee high socks and simple black oxfords. Mako quickly disposed of his red flannel shirt and jeans and put on a business type suit with a matching fedora hat, he still kept his red scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Bolin traded his green felt jacket for a sweater and a matching tie he found matching trousers that he slipped on with ease. Iroh quickly found a make shift military uniform that took him no less than a minute to put on.

"Pathik aren't you going to change?"

"Child, I believe I will blend in just fine. What you all need it heavy coats for where we will be going." Mako quickly picked up trench coats for all of them and packed them in a duffel bag that he found on the ground along with their original clothes.

"Let's go!" Korra lead them out of another exit and down a hallway that lead them to the staff parking lot. The cold brisk air outside had hit their faces sending shivers through the group.

"Do you see any equalists?" Korra asked.

Bolin and Iroh peered around them searching for any sign, behind them all they say was black smoke. "None."

"Okay I have a plan and we need to go to the docks quickly." The group headed into the ceiling weaving in and out of alleys trying to remain undetected by the equalists. Around them they say women and children being dragged into the streets, guns were being fired frequently and there were many buildings that had caught fire. The group had made it to the arena to see it completely empty. Korra looked behind her to see Republic City falling into ashes. She turned around quickly trying to hold back tears.

"Everyone stay close to me." Korra walked into the water bending it around them so they could travel under Yue Bay undetected.

Bolin looked with big eyes as she bent the water around them with ease. "Uhm, Korra how are you doing that?"

"I have a lot to explain." Korra said as she continually bent the ball of water around them.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID NOT FIND THE GIRL!" Amon was panting with rage, he composed himself once more and spit out, "I gave you one easy job to watch the girl and you lost her. I told you not to underestimate her abilities."

The boy stood there shaking, "Sir I did my best."

Amon moved towards the boy gripping his arm, "Your best was not good enough." He lifted him up and threw him against the wall. His body fell unconscious, "Remove him from my sight."

"Amon what is the plan now?" the Lieutenant looked at Amon through his green goggles.

"She will be back to regain her city. And then I will break her."

* * *

Korra had the water lift them up to Aang's memorial island.

"What are we doing here?" Iroh asked with a tone of curiosity.

"Tenzin always keeps emergency supplies within the temple so we will stay here the night and then make our way towards the mountains."

Mako looked at Korra, "What is in the mountains?"

Before Korra could open her mouth Iroh answered, "There is a safe house up there for the council, no one else knows about it, but the people on the council and their families."

Korra grabbed Iroh's shoulder, "I need you to bend down for me." Iroh did as he was told, Korra placed the thumb on his forehead and her hand over his heart, and the temple was filled with a blue glow as Korra restored Iroh's bending. Iroh felt a fire ignite within him; there was a sudden combustion in his veins. Korra removed her hands from Iroh and let out a breath. She then did the same to Bolin; Bolin felt his arms harden and his heart pump harder than ever.

Korra released Bolin and felt her head spin, she felt he knees buckle as she fell to the ground.

Korra could hear a faint voice calling out her name, "Korra!" Her vision faded as she submerged into darkness.

**A/N: Okay, here is the fifth chapter! I made it longer for your enjoyment, I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated and I will have the next chapter up very soon. Thank you for reading! **


	6. Born In Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

Korra jolted up quickly trying to remember where she was. Mako and Iroh had already started a fire, Korra looked up to see Pathik mixing a liquid for her.

"Korra!" Mako soon rushed to her side and held her in his arms.

Korra buried her face in Mako's chest and took a deep breath taking in his scent, "I am fine. How long have I been out?"

Pathik moved beside her and handed her the drink, "Just over an hour. Drink it, it will make you feel better." Korra took a swig of the liquid and quickly spat it out.

"What the hell was that!?" She held the juice as far away as she could from herself.

Pathik looked at her drinking his own juice, "It's Onion-Banana Juice! You will need it when I teach you how to unlock your chakras and control the Avatar state!" He smiled and took a swig from his own cup.

"Uhm, not to interrupt, but Avatar?" Bolin looked at Korra confused.

Korra sighed, "Bo I am the Avatar." Bolin just stared at Korra his jaw agape.

Iroh closed Bolin's mouth and turned towards Korra, "But the Avatar is supposed to e a myth, there was never any proof to support the idea of an Avatar." Iroh's amber eyes became filled with confusion; he attempted to find some logic in the situation.

Korra held up her hand and allowed the fire to ignite, she extinguished it quickly. Pulling herself up Korra hardened her stance gliding her foot across the floor, she stomped her foot as a piece of Earth shot up from the ground. Korra then proceeded to bend the air around her and shoot a gust of wind towards the group causing their hair to shoot straight back. Korra then bent the water from a nearby fountain and held the orb in her palm.

Korra lifted an eyebrow and a smirk implanted itself on her face, "Is that logic enough?"

"But, that, how, what…" Iroh stumbled through his words trying to compile his thoughts.

"You know you, Bolin, and Mako can bend now too." Korra let the water fall and placed a hand on her hip. Iroh looked at his palms feeling them tingle with heat, Iroh closed his hands and reopened them seeing fire erupt immediately. Bolin looked at the fire Iroh had ignited with large evergreen eyes.

Bolin's face turned serious when he felt the ground buzzing beneath him. Clenching his fists Bolin punched up in the air causing the ground in front of him to jolt up causing a jagged pavement.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Bolin squealed afraid of his own power, he ran and hid behind his brother. He lifted his head from behind Mako and pointed to the jagged rock, "Did you see that?!" Mako rolled his eyes knowing what Bolin's next reaction would be.

Bolin raced towards Korra picking her up in a bear hug and twirling her around, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!"

"Can't…breath.." Korra was gasping for air as she felt his grip tighten around her diaphragm.

Noticing Korra's pleas Bolin set her down on the ground once more, "Sorry." Bolin had a crooked smile on his face, as red rushed to his cheeks.

"Okay let's get down to business, we need to leave here now before Amon finds out where we are." Mako's expression became stoic as he tried to reason with the group.

Bolin's lip jutted out creating a pout, "You mean we have to walk under Yue Bay AGAIN!?"

Mako turned his amber eyes towards his brother silently telling him to stop complaining. Korra moved towards Bolin placing a hand on his shoulder, "Come on it won't be that bad, but Mako's right we have to keep moving." Korra looked out a window in Aang's temple looking towards Air Temple Island, "We have to move before the bay freezes over." Korra's eyes widened when she noticed two airships making their way towards the island.

"No." Korra felt the tears stinging her eyes, but refused to release them.

Mako looked over at Korra to see her body turn rigid, "Korra what's…" Mako looked out the window to see the airship make a landing on the island and watched Amon's men come out with their guns shooting down the Air Acolytes.

"I need to help them." Korra said to herself as she pushed Mako aside as she began towards the entrance. Mako held her shoulder stopping her from moving any further. Korra tried to release herself from Mako's grip, but he held on tighter with pleading eyes.

"LET GO!" Korra was hitting Mako in the chest trying to leave from his grasp. Mako wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down, but Korra was pushing against his chest.

"I CAN'T JUST LET THEM DIE! THEY NEED ME AND I CAN'T BE THERE!" Korra's tears were released as she pushed against Mako's chest. Korra soon tired herself trying to escape from Mako's grip, she clung to his shirt crying as she fell to the ground. Mako held her rubbing her back telling her that they would be okay. Words never came to Korra's lips only whimpers, she buried her face in Mako's chest as she let out all her emotions.

Mako looked up at Iroh, Bolin, and Pathik, "We rest here tonight, but as soon as daybreak hits we are out of here."

* * *

"Take the family and kill the rest." Amon let his words sink into the squad of chi blockers in front of him. They peered back at Amon through green googles with blank stares understanding their orders to capture Councilman Tenzin's family.

"And if you were to find the Avatar," Amon allowed a smile to creep behind the mask before continuing, "leave her to me. Capture the family alive." He felt the air ship makes its landing on the island, Amon waited for the doors to open so he could release his men.

The airship opened and the chi blockers began storming the island, it was simple only costing a few lives on the way. Amon walked through the island with ease towards the house with his Lieutenant. The doors to the main house were blown open and Amon could hear the screams of death echo throughout the house.

"Please let us be!" a pregnant woman was thrown on the ground in front of Amon.

"Good work, but her screams are intolerable. Shut her up," commanded Amon. The woman looked into his mask with true terror. Her captor then hit the woman in the back of the head with his gun causing her to become silent.

Amon moved past the woman kicking her belly to move her out of the way, he moved down the hallway to see two children lined up against the wall tied up and silent with fear.

"Sir, we caught the children."

"Not all of them though soldier." Amon brushed past the chi blocker and entered a room that was at the end of the hallway. Closing the door behind him Amon felt that he was not alone in the chamber.

"Child fighting against me would be very unwise." He turned around swiftly and caught the girl's fist that was being thrown at him. He pinned the eldest child against the wall and twisted her wrist. The girl withered in pain, "LET ME GO!"

"Oh a feisty one like your mother. Let's hope you are not as loud as her." Amon reached for a knife in his pocket and pulled out the blade. "Behind this mask I am scared, something my own captors felt was proper for me," he held the knife up to the girl's face letting the blade make contact with her cheek, "and I feel a scar is suitable for you." Amon pressed the blade into the girl's cheek allowing the blood to pour. Tears of pain were falling from Jinora's eyes, she wanted to scream but was afraid if she did then the blade would make a deeper cut.

"Child why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face!" Amon thrust the knife into her mouth and began to cut a dahlia smile. He took the blade out satisfied with his work, he grabbed the girl by her hair and smashed her head into the wall knocking her out.

He dragged her to where her family was, "Load them on the ship."

* * *

Korra's vision was blurred when she opened her eyes, "Mako?" She looked beside her to find the young fire bender sleeping, she stood up and began to pack another duffel bag filling it with medical supplies. Korra looked down at the bag feeling every inch of her body ache. The last memory she had was deeply embedded in her mind. _'The airships,'_ she thought to herself. Korra quickly made her way to the window hoping that the island was left alone. Korra's hopes were crushed when she saw the island ablaze, the black smoke was engulfing itself around the island and slowly making its way towards the memorial island.

"Korra…" Mako was just waking up when he saw the girl staring out the window once again. "Korra we need to go now." Mako looked out the window to see Air Temple Island dissolving into ashes. He put his arms around Korra turning her away from the sight. Korra held her Bermuda crystal tightly as she let tears escape from her eyes.

"I have failed them…" Korra looked into Mako's topaz eyes feeling defeated.

Mako was at a loss of words, he wanted to tell Korra that Tenzin's family was alright, but he didn't know if they were. Mako pulled Korra into a hug as he kissed her hair trying to comfort her once more.

He pulled away from their embrace looking into Korra's ocean eyes searching for words to say, "We need to get off this island and to safety now." Korra held her breath as she nodded into agreement. Mako went to go wake up Bolin as Korra went to get Iroh and Pathik awake.

"Mako... five more minutes," complained Bolin.

Korra was annoyed with Bolin's constant complaining, she bended the water from the fountain and sent a water whip his way hitting him square in the face, "Come on get up, either that or stay here and get burnt to death." Bolin stood up quickly gathering his things into a bag.

They went outside the small temple for the first time since their arrival, meeting their gaze was a black cloud that covered all of Republic City.

"Spirits," Iroh breathed as his eyes saw Republic City practically fallen. "I knew Amon was bad and he had power, but…" Korra cut off Iroh, "Let's get across the bay and into the mountains."

She bent the water around them once again as they made their descent into Yue Bay. After what seemed like hours trudging across the ocean floor they made it to the docks once again.

"How are we getting to the mountains?" asked Bolin.

"We walk." Korra said flatly. She felt her insides grow cold as a slight snowfall began to fall on the city. She reached for her coat in her bag and placed it over her shoulders. Korra went back to her bag searching for a hat, she pulled out her bowler hat and tucked all her hair into it.

"Follow me." She led the group carefully through various alleyways in the city meeting no one. The city was empty and dangerously quite, when the reached the edge of Dragon Flats Borough. The group found themselves on the edge of the mountainside.

"Come one let's get up before someone sees us," Mako said as he peered at the group. They began trudging through the snow, Mako constantly looked behind them making sure that they were not being followed. Iroh had led the group to the safe house since his mother was apart of the council. Korra followed the group closely behind bending the snow to hide their footprints.

Soon the group could see the city becoming smaller behind them, as the city became smaller behind them the snow began to fall harder. The group was engulfed in the white abyss around them unsure if they were going the right way. Iroh reassured them every fifteen minutes, Korra began to feel her body slow down progressively as they made their ascent up the mountain.

The snowstorm had gotten worse the higher they went up the mountain. Iroh was unable to see five feet in front of him, but according to his map the group was only 10 miles away.

"Ten miles more, and then we can rest." Iroh held a flame in his palm to improve his eyesight.

Bolin dragged his feet out of exhaustion, "Iroh I don't know if I can even make it ten more miles, this storm is draining me."

"It is only a ways away Bolin, then the young fire benders will make a warm fire for us to gaze up." Pathik was briskly walking along side Iroh seeming to have all the energy in the world.

Bolin looked behind at Mako pointing at Pathik, "What is it with this guy?" Mako shrugged averting his gaze from Bolin and back to the white flurry in front of him. The next ten miles were traveled in silence each member belonging to their own thoughts.

'_I wish I was ready, I want to fight, what is wrong with me?'_ Korra hated being alone with her own thoughts. They only seemed to do her harm constantly scolding her for not being prepared and not being strong enough to save Tenzin's family.

Mako looked at Korra worried, she had been either silent or impassive ever since she saw Air Temple Island in flames. He knew Korra was blaming herself for the deaths of Tenzin's family. He wanted to comfort her and hold her in his arms, but he knew now was not the time and that each one of them needed to be focused in order to ensure their own safety.

"Here!" Iroh called to the group. The all headed up the stairs of the cabin waiting for someone to open the door. Korra moved past Iroh and stuck the key in the keyhole opening the door to a colossal parlor fully furnished. Everyone piled in trying to escape from the storm behind them. Korra quickly went to the fire pit blasting a few flames to the wood causing them to engulf in flames.

Korra immediately stood up from the fire pit and made her way down a hallway and into a room setting her bag down and removing her clothes as she climbed into bed.

Back in the parlor Iroh was showing Mako, Bolin, and Pathik around the house, "Okay here is the parlor and the hall here leads to the kitchen and the cellar that is fully equipped with food that could last us 10 years." He the led the men down the hall were Korra had escaped to, "And here is the bedrooms, they branch out to another floor beneath this one. And up the stairs here is a training area."

Mako stopped in front of the room that Korra resided in, he reached for the doorknob, but was stopped by Pathik. He glared at the old professor, "What?"

"Mako, I would leave her be. She will open up, she needs time to process everything that has happened. Come, come with me into the parlor I want to speak to you about more important matters."

Mako looked at Pathik confused, "What is more important?"

Pathik looked into the boy's topaz eyes, "Amon." Mako nodded and followed the man into the entrance room. Pathik gestured him to sit on the couch as he took his place in the armchair.

"As I have stated before my family has studied legends for generations. Amon's story is a dark one and I believe understanding his story can help lead to his defeat. Legend says the face stealer Koh had designed Amon for the purpose of destruction. Koh wanted a faceless man to do his evil work for him, Amon was born into darkness never knowing Koh's true form. He was always held in a sea of faces, Koh soon became displeased with his creation banishing him from his realm and forcing him into the League of Shadows. The league is made composed of crazy men that claimed to be the world's cleansing, but with each Avatar one by one was slowly killed. By the time the last member was killed Amon was banished for his rash thinking and fighting styles. He believed everyone deserved to be equal, and that bending needed to be rid of. Those who were left in the league were benders and banished him into the pit of hell. Many claim it to be hell itself, a prison where the worst criminals reside in going mad because there is no chance of escape. It was there that Amon received his first face; the mask, he had gotten into an altercation with a fire bender that damaged his face. No one had escaped the prison before, until one day. Engulfed in darkness the prison was undergoing a raid that killed many in the prison, in order to save himself Amon climbed the wall. He was the first and only prisoner to escape."

Mako listened to the legend trying to pick out any information that could aid them in Amon's defeat, "But how does that lead to Amon's destruction?"

Pathik looked at Mako, "Child he is the darkness that we all fear, fear is what drives him. He does not fear death and that is his true weakness."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that this took really long to update, but I am really pleased with this chapter! I hope you all like it. If you guys have any questions at all just ask, and if anyone has any suggestions I will also take those into consideration.**

**I will update soon! And just letting you know; I start school soon so I will try and update as much as I can! **


	7. The Fire Rises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

Jinora opened her eyes only to see darkness surrounding her. She opened her mouth to cry out for her mother, but her freshly cut skin stopped her. Blood flowed freely from her mouth as she tried to open it the cut opened more. She touched her face feeling her tender skin; tears threatened to be released from her eyes, but she held them back.

"Jinora…" her mother emerged from the darkness holding her swollen belly. Pema had bruises all over her face, but she was not as hurt as Jinora. Pema dragged her way towards Jinora wrapping her arms around her, Jinora embraced her mother trying to ignore the pain.

"How touching," Amon observed the mother and daughter. He let out a chuckle that sent chills down Jinora's spine. "Love what a sensitive subject, but it won't last long." He turned his heel and walked away from the pair. In the distance they heard a door shut and they were consumed in darkness once more.

* * *

Korra stared at the wall before her feeling nothing. Although she was exhausted she was unable to fall asleep, she couldn't stop her thoughts.

'_They're all gone and I can't bring them back. I could have gone and saved them, but I let them burn. This is all my fault.'_

Korra felt numb, she wanted to disappear from the world, but she knew she couldn't she had to finish this. She gripped her sheets trying to comprehend how she was going to defeat Amon. She threw the sheets off of her and walked out of her room and towards the training room. She began throwing fire balls at the punching bag taking out all her anger.

Korra had completely exhausted herself and fell to the floor holding her knees to her chest, "I'm not ready," she whispered to herself.

"Korra what are you doing up here it's 3 A.M." Iroh walked into the training room looking weary, he rubbed his eyes trying to focus on Korra's figure.

Korra looked up at Iroh and picked herself up from the ground, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it. What's up? You look like you haven't gotten any rest." Iroh looked over Korra seeing the bags under her eyes.

"I haven't been able to sleep. I let them die. I could have helped them, but I was weak. I let Tenzin down." Korra felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, Iroh pulled her in for a hug, "Korra, don't blame yourself; there wasn't anything we could do. Pema wouldn't want you to be in such mourning. She would want you to get back out there and fight back." Korra smiled in his embrace knowing that he was right.

Iroh lead her out of the training room, "Come on I will make you some tea that will help you rest. Spirits know that we all need it." They mad their way down the stairs and through the parlor. Iroh took out a kettle from a cabinet and filled it with water, he placed the kettle over the stove and allowed the stove fire heat the water.

"You know this is all crazy, this whole bending thing." Iroh looked down at his palms as he said this.

Korra lifted an eyebrow, "What you still don't believe it?"

Iroh looked at Korra and shook his head quickly, "No, I do now, but for so many years we were told that it was all just a legend and that it was stories the elders would tell us, but really our elders were doing exactly what they were preaching."

"Trust me this whole thing is a big surprise to me," responded Korra sarcastically.

"I know you didn't ask to be the Avatar, but think about it you are such a prominent figure in our history. I mean shit, we are making history!"

"Really we are in the midst of a war and you are thinking about how we are going to be put into school books."

Iroh frowned at her, "I was trying to gain a positive perspective on the situation."

Korra lowered her eyes feeling bad, "Sorry, you're right though we need a little light in these dark times."

The kettle on the stove was soon whistling, Iroh stood up from his chair and place the tea bag inside letting the water soak the herbs. He pulled to cups from another cup and brought them over to the table.

Pouring Korra's tea Iroh asked, "When do you think we are going to leave here?"

Korra took the tea from Iroh, "I don't know. I need to train you, Mako, and Bolin; and on top of that I need to master the Avatar state. So, I am guessing it is going to be a while, but I can't just let people in the city suffer."

Iroh placed his hand over Korra's squeezing it, "Everything will work out Korra."

The two finished their tea and Korra finally felt exhausted enough to sleep. She stayed in the parlor for the night taking refuge on the couch. She closed her eyes letting darkness surround her and dreams became her new realm.

* * *

"Korra come on wake up!" Bolin pushed the girl off the couch in attempt to wake her up, Korra fell face first on the floor.

"Ouch, Bolin I swear if you try to wake me up one more time I will burn your eyebrows off!" Korra looked up glaring at Bolin seeing him stuffing his face with freshly cooked dumplings. Korra felt her mouth water as she asked, "Where did you get those?" She reached for the plate, but Bolin moved it out of her reach.

"Well, if someone was in a better mood then maybe I would tell her," said Bolin as he stuck out his tongue at her. Korra pouted knowing how hungry she was, Mako walked in with a plate of dumplings and took a seat on the couch.

He looked down at Korra with wondering eyes, "Korra why are you on the ground?"

Korra looked down noticing that the she was still laying on the floor, she hoisted herself up chuckling nervously, "Uhm just you know sleeping?"

Mako looked at Korra and laughed, "Just go in the kitchen and get some breakfast."

Korra adjusted her night gown and went into the kitchen to be met with the aroma of chicken dumplings.

Pathik turned from the stove smiling widely at Korra, "Good morning Avatar Korra. May I interest you in some…" He was unable to finish his sentence Korra was already making a dent in the plate of dumplings he had left on the counter top. Pathik left the stove and opened the fridge handing Korra a cup of onion-banana juice. "Here drink this."

Korra looked at the cup, "Is that the nasty onion-banana juice again?"

"Avatar Korra you need to drink this if you want to unlock your chakras."

Korra slumped her shoulders as she grabbed the cup from Pathik. She went back to the parlor to join Mako and Bolin. She took her seat next to Mako and took a sip of the juice, she nearly coughed it up once more, but forced it down her esophagus.

"This is seriously the worst thing I have ever tasted." Korra gagged for dramatic effect as she set the juice on the coffee table.

Bolin looked around the room, "Where is Iroh?"

"He is still sleeping I accidently woke him up last night," Korra looked down avoiding Mako's gaze knowing that he was going to interrogate her later.

"Oh," Bolin stuffed two more dumplings in his mouth before continuing, "are we going to train today!?" Bolin eyes held a spark in them as he mentioned training.

"Yes! I want to get as much in as I can, so we can make an attack on Amon." Korra chugged down the rest of her onion-banana juice trying to ignore it's foul taste.

* * *

Korra and Bolin trudged through the snow for about a mile until they found a clearing in the trees. Korra looked around placing her hands on her hips examining the place making sure no one was around to see them.

"Korra I wouldn't worry you can't even see the city it is a million miles away!"

Korra nodded, "Okay let me move some of this snow out of the way so we have some ground to work with." She delicately lifted her hands lifting piles of snow along with them, she flicked her arms to the side sending the snow in different directions until she saw the ground.

Korra felt the grounds vibrations beneath and smiled, "To earthbend you have to be patient and ready for the right opportunity to strike." Korra shifted her foot in front of her causing the earth under Bolin to move. Korra then lifted both of her fists in the air swiftly causing a column of earth to erupt under Bolin. Bolin planted his feet on the ground trying to maintain balance as the column lifted.

He looked down at Korra, "Can you bring me down now?"

"Oh fine, we will go easy." Korra placed her fists back at her side as she watched Bolin land on her level. "You are familiar with the Hung Gar style of Kung Fu?" Bolin looked at Korra nodding immediately. "Okay, so when earthbending you can't try from any other angle, you have to face it head on. You have to be strong with your stance too. Go ahead and spread your legs apart and take a squatting stance." Bolin did as he was instructed and waited for Korra.

"Good, feel the substance around you. Now reach for it and take command." Bolin clenched his fists feeling the vibrations from the earth, he glided his foot across the ground feeling the earth move. He thrust his fists forward causing two large rocks to fly at a tree denting its trunk.

Bolin squealed with delight, "I did it! Did you see that?! That was so exhilarating! Let's do it again!"

Korra chuckled at his excitement, and took a stance with Bolin as they continued to practice.

* * *

"Sir no one can locate the Avatar."

Amon sat behind his newly claimed desk in city hall, he took in the news rather harshly, but he was please to see that the girl had made no plans on coming back so soon.

"Lieutenant, she will come back. She can't just let her city fall into chaos." Amon chuckled pleased with how the people were responding to his revolution. The lower class had deemed him a hero, they were free to run the streets without having to worry about any oppression. Anything they wanted was just an arms reach away, the upper class had no say and were all ransacked.

"Besides Lieutenant, how am I supposed to break her spirit when she is not here? She will come back I am sure of it." Amon smiled under his mask knowing how foolish the Avatar was for running away, but he knew it would make her angry to know that she has failed, and emotion was her biggest weakness.

* * *

Korra looked down at her meal for once not feeling hungry, she pushed the plate aside and let her chin rest on her hand.

Iroh looked at Korra with concern, "Come on Korra eat something you haven't eaten all day."

Korra glared at Iroh not appreciating his input, "What? You want me to sit here eat all merry and pretend like there isn't a care in the world!"

Mako looked at Korra shocked for her sudden out burst he placed his arm around her holding her close, "Korra I don't think that's what he meant…."

Korra threw Mako's arm off of her and stood up from the table, "No, you know I can't take this waiting shit! People in the city are dying every day and I sit here helpless and drinking onion banana juice!" Korra looked over at Pathik who seemed to be the only one enjoying his meal, "I mean come on Pathik you come here talking about the Avatar state and yet you have failed to teach me!"

Pathik looked up from his miso soup raising both eyebrows, "Avatar Korra, if you wanted to train so badly why didn't you just ask?"

Korra felt herself turning into a different shade of red, she threw her hands up in the air wanting to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. She felt Mako's arms wrap around her in comfort, but they only seemed to upset her more. She released herself from Mako's embrace and walked out towards her room.

Mako sat back down with a look of hurt on his face, Bolin placed his hand on his shoulder, "Bro you know she isn't mad at you she is just stressed. You know she is kind of right, we are sitting ducks here."

Mako looked at his brother, "I know, sometimes I wish she would just calm down and be rational."

Iroh snorted, "Korra and rational in the same sentence, yah right." Mako smirked knowing that Iroh was right. Korra was everything but rational, she was impulsive and was always determined to get what she wanted at any cost.

* * *

"Avatar Korra you must gain balance in yourself, before you bring balance to the world." Pathik sat cross legged in front of Korra focusing on his meditation, Korra huffed becoming impatient with Pathik.

"I feel perfectly in balance," Korra said as she closed her eyes trying to control her chi.

"In order to master the Avatar state you must open all the chakras. The chakras flow through you body as energy in seven different stages; we need to open the seven chakras so your energy can flow purely throughout your body. Each of the chakras has a specific purpose and are blocked by a kind of emotional muck. But I warn you child, once you begin opening the chakras you cannot stop until all seven are open."

Korra looked at Pathik contemplating if she really wanted to do this now, she nodded her head curtly, "Let's do this."

"Okay, first we will open the earth chakra, which is located at the base of the spine. This chakra deals with survival and is blocked by fear. Avatar Korra what are you most afraid of?"

Korra focused her mind on Pathik's words, images of Amon floated into her head and memories of Kozakura getting her bending taken away. Korra's mind slowly drifted to Mako, she saw him lifeless on the ground; she saw herself screaming in agony over his body. Korra did not realize that she was actually screaming.

"Korra your visions are not real, you are concerned for your survival and of others, but you must surrender those fears let your fears flow out."

The images in Korra's mind slowly faded away as she regained her composure. She rested her hands on her knees as she sat across from Pathik.

"Very good, you have opened your earth chakra."

Korra felt the scenery change around them, she looked around at her and Pathik to see water flowing endlessly.

"The next chakra to open is the.."

Korra cut off Pathik, "The water chakra?"

Pathik looked at Korra beaming, "Perfect you are catching on! This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt, now look at all the guilt that burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?"

Korra sighed allowing the visions to flow through her mind, she saw Pema and the children on Air Temple Island burning to death, while she stood there idly. The scene changed to the city falling and Amon letting the chaos ensue. "I let them die, and I did nothing. I let all those people fall into his arms," Korra whispered to herself.

"Accept the reality, that these things happen, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be positive influence on the world you need to forgive yourself."

Korra inhaled and exhaled accepting life the way it is and the way it is supposed to be. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders as the visions of those in pain disappeared. The scene had changed once more, her and Pathik were on the edge of a cliff feeling the heat from the sun upon them.

"Third is the fire chakra located in the stomach; this chakra deals with will power and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

Korra saw herself getting her bending taken away in another life and loosing Meiko, she watched from above as she failed to fulfill her destiny.

"I failed at bringing balance to the world," Korra said to herself.

"You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life. You are the Avatar and therefore you will make mistakes."

Korra inhaled and exhaled letting the disappoint flow out of her as she accepted the fact that she was only human, people always make mistakes; she realized that she was not perfect as she had always deemed herself to be.

Korra opened her eyes to see them in a very calming location, they were in a temple that was surrounded by nature that gave her the feeling of serenity.

"The fourth chakra is located in the heart, it deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you."

Korra bowed her head, she saw herself on a cloud as Pema, Tenzin and the children were laid out in front of her. She looked at them smiling remembering all the joyful times she had spent with them. One by one they disappeared with a content look on their faces.

"You have indeed felt a great loss, but love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us. Tenzin and his family's love for you has not left this world it is still inside of your heart and is reborn in the form of new love."

Korra looked at the family's disappearance and saw Mako emerge in the distance with arms open waiting for Korra's embrace, she smiled at the thought of Mako.

"Let the pain flow out."

Korra felt her heart become lighter, but beat stronger than ever. She smiled knowing Tenzin and his family will always be with her no matter what, and even if they may be gone there were still other people in the world that cared about her.

"Very good Avatar Korra," Pathik said smiling at the girl.

The scene had changed once again, this time Korra and Pathik were sitting in front of a statue of Kozakura, she looked so at peace with herself and the world. The crystal hanging around her neck seemed to glisten in the sunlight; Korra smiled as she held onto her crystal feeling her past life flow through her.

"The fifth in the chain is the sound chakra located in the throat, it deals with truth and is blocked by lies; the ones we tell ourselves."

Korra's mind flowed to the memory of Iroh staring at her baffled at the fact that she was the Avatar. _"But the Avatar is supposed to be a myth, there was never any proof to support the idea of an Avatar."_

"I did not ask to be the Avatar; I never wanted all of this responsibility."

"You cannot lie about your own nature; you must accept that you are the Avatar."

Korra inhaled once more, deciding she would try her best at being the Avatar. She wanted the best for her people; and if she was supposed to be the Avatar then she would take on the responsibility maturely. Korra saw herself looking over the city; the people inhabiting the city were gleeful and content with their lives. She knew she could achieve this by fulfilling her duty.

She exhaled smiling at Pathik, "Very good Korra you have opened the chakra of truth."

"The sixth energy is the light chakra located in the center of the forehead it deals with insight and is blocked by illusion; the greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation, things you think are separate and different are actually once in the same."

"Like the upper class and lower class?" Korra asked as she bowed her head.

"Correct, we are all one people, but we live as if divided."

"We are all connected because we are human. Every person is connected." Korra said bringing her hands together and smiling.

"That's right; even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. If you open your mind you will see that all the elements are one four parts of the same whole. Even metal is just apart of earth that is purified and refined."

* * *

"This is the last chakra isn't it?" Korra looked once more at her surroundings noticing that her and Pathik were amongst the stars and the moon spirit.

"Yes, once you open this chakra you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar state at will. And when in the Avatar state you will be in complete control and awareness of your actions."

"Let's do this!" Korra said as she smacked her fist into her palm excitedly.

"The thought chakra is located at the crown of the head; it deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

Korra closed her eyes once more to see a pair of amber ones staring back at her. She recalls all the memories her and Mako have shared in their past and present lives. She sees her and Mako kissing for the first time as the crystal emitted a cerulean light that surrounded them. She remembers when Meiko giving her the crystal as a kiss was shared between the two.

"Now let all of those attachments go. Let them flow through you, forgotten."

Korra opened her eyes in shock, "What? Why would I let go of Mako?! I-I love him." Korra felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Learn to let him go or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."

Korra lifted her hands up gesturing to the stars, "Why would I choose cosmic energy over Mako? How can it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to him? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!" Korra was furious she was becoming confused as to why Mako had to be forgotten; she was in no condition to let him go.

Pathik looked at Korra stressing the importance in his voice, "You must learn to let go."

Korra looked down, "I am sorry, but I can't let go of Mako."

Pathik looked back at Korra his mouth curving into a frown, "Korra to master the Avatar state you must open all the chakras, surrender yourself."

Korra looked up at Pathik with pleading eyes, "Okay I'll try." Korra closed her eyes once more' allowing Pathik's voice to guide her.

"Now think of your attachments and let them go."

Korra saw the stars behind Mako travel quickly as Mako's body began to fade away. "Get the pure cosmic energy flow." Korra saw herself above the Earth in the stars, a lighted path lay in front of her and at the end Korra could see herself with her arms stretching out on either side of her and her eyes glowing along with her crystal. She walked towards herself as she let the energy flow through. She peered down at her crystal seeing it glow in the starlight, she smiled knowing how close she was to completing her task. She felt the Avatar state over come her until she heard Mako's voice in the distance.

"_NO! YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!" _Korra saw Mako breath fire as he tried to protect her, but he plan was futile when one of Amon's henchmen electrocuted him. She heard Mako groan in pain as Amon grabbed him by the hair lifting him up. Amon thrust his thumb on Mako's head, Mako screamed as his connection with his element was severed.

Korra left down the path towards Mako, the path behind Korra soon began to dissolve as her crystal's light dimmed. The path had been erased under Korra's feet and she felt herself falling, she screamed in hope that someone would catch her. Her spirit soon returned to her body as she looked back at Pathik.

"Pathik I can't," Korra stood up and began walking away from the guru.

"Korra! By choosing attachment you have locked the chakra, if you leave now you won't be able to go into the Avatar state at all!" Korra stood in the doorway contemplating whether or not she could forget Mako. Korra sighed as she left the training room and descended down the stairs. Pathik looked at her as she left, he looked down in disappointment as he left the room to reenter his dormitory. Pathik gathered his belongings and waited till nightfall to leave and make his way back into Republic City.

* * *

Mako looked around for Pathik, but he could not find his Myth professor. Mako entered the parlor looking at Korra, Iroh, and Bolin he lifted his eyebrow as he questioned the trio, "Where is Pathik?"

Bolin and Iroh looked at each other and shrugged not knowing where the old man had disappeared to.

Korra looked down at the floor not wanting to look into Mako's eyes, "He left for the city."

Mako looked over at Korra, "Why?"

Korra looked up at Mako trying to make her expression genuine, "Because he finished his task and assumed it was time for him to go back."

Mako looked at Korra questioningly mentally reminding himself to ask about it later. Mako walked over to Korra and took a seat next to her; he placed his arm around her as she nuzzled into his chest.

Iroh looked up asking, "So what do we do now? We have been training for over two months…"

Korra sat up in her seat with Mako's arm around her, "It's time to fight back."

"Korra I'm not sure if…" Mako was unable to complete his sentence when Korra covered his mouth silencing him.

"Mako we are ready, my gut is telling me that we need to face him and get our city back." Korra looked into his topaz eyes; cerulean crashed with pools of amber as she pleaded with him silently.

Mako sighed finally giving into Korra's pleas, "Fine, what's the plan?"

The group huddled as they began to scheme ways to take down Amon.

* * *

The harsh winter had not put a hold on their plans, a week after they planned to take down Amon they found themselves in Republic City amidst the oppressed.

Iroh looked at Korra, "Where do you want to make the announcement?"

Korra peered at the map of the city looking for the perfect place to reveal herself as the Avatar, her eyes widened as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Let's go to city hall."

Bolin looked at Korra scared, "They are having a rally today there are going to be a lot of people attending…"

"Perfect, that is exactly what I need." Korra folded up the map and place it in her coat pocket. The group weaved their way through the city until they were met by a crowd of people all hoarding around city hall. There was a podium at the steps of city hall that Hiroshi Sato was speaking into, Korra ignored his ramblings and pushed her way through the crowd toward the podium.

Hiroshi Sato looked at her in bewilderment, "And young lady what are you doing up here?"

Korra narrowed her eyes at Hiroshi, she held out a palm and let the fire ignite. Hiroshi's eyes widened as she spun the flame through her fingers.

"Care to move?" Hiroshi moved away from the podium and let Korra take over.

"Hello?" Korra heard her voice echo through the crowd, "Okay I know many of you are angry with each other. But I am here to bring balance to the world." The crowd began to erupt in anger yelling many obscenities at Korra.

"And who the fuck are you? How do we know you gonna help the rest of us!"

Korra spotted the man in the crowd, "Because I am the Avatar." The crowd became still before bursting into laughter. Korra cut a layer of rock around the crowd she lifted her arms of lifting the crowd. People soon became silent and gave her their attention. "I know times have been difficult, but what Amon is doing is wrong. He needs to be stopped before everything crumbles into complete chaos and too many lives are lost!"

The crowd shifted in anger at Korra many people began screaming at her once more. Korra felt her patience being tested, "Well if Amon is such a savior now where is he? Has he done anything good for you besides teaching you how to steal and kill?! If Amon is such a hero how about he meets me tonight at Aang's Memorial Island at midnight and we will settle this once and for all!" Korra stormed from the podium anger fuming within her. She bent the air around her and moved the crowd so she could walk through.

Up in city hall Amon watched as the Avatar revealed herself, he chuckled at her immature request for a duel.

"Didn't I tell you Lieutenant? She is back and ready to be broken."

* * *

"Korra if anything goes wrong we leave you got that?" Mako looked at Korra urging her to go with his back up plan.

Korra rolled her eyes at Mako not wanting to back down from Amon, "Fine, but I doubt anything will go wrong. We got this." She turned to Bolin and Iroh who gave her nervous looks, behind them they heard the clock tower strike midnight. They waited looking for a sign of Amon, but none came.

"Where is he?" Korra said aloud.

"I don't know there hasn't been a single sign. And it is getting colder, let's just go into the temple." Iroh said as he pushed the group through the doors. The doors shut immediately behind them as green eyes stared back at the four.

A chilling voice broke through the silence, "Avatar Kozakura, what a pleasure." Amon crept from the shadows and came into full view, he had a green cloak covering his body except for the mask that remained on his face.

"Amon I can no longer let you rule this city." Korra took a defensive stance letting fire ignite in her palms. Bolin, Mako and Iroh took defensive stances as well when equalist soldiers emerged from the darkness. The group heard guns being loaded as they all looked at each other knowing what to do once the first fire is shot.

Amon held his hand up stopping the soldiers, "No guns. Let's make this more traditional." He smirked under his mask as he charged for Korra. Korra immediately shot fire at him beginning the battle. Amon quickly dodged the fire and tried to chi block Korra. She nearly missed his jabs, but retaliated when she bent a wall of earth in front of her to block Amon. He quickly jumped over kicking Korra in the face. She fell to the ground feeling the blood in her mouth, she picked herself up quickly spitting out blood from her mouth.

Korra looked around quickly to see each of her friends fighting off three equalists.

"Is that the best you got?" taunted Korra. She quickly bent the water from the fountain shooting it at Amon and changing it into shards of ice. Amon weaved through the ice particles with ease quickly making it to Korra. He grabbed her head and smashed it on the wall that Korra had created earlier.

"You claim darkness is your friend, but you merely adopted the dark." Korra felt his grip around her head tighten, Amon quickly kneed Korra in the ribs multiple times. Korra felt as her ribs cracked under pressure, she quickly held out her arms and sent air rushing into Amon's abdomen causing him to break away from her.

'_Use the Avatar state'_ Korra heard the voice inside her head muse. Korra peered at Mako watching him fight chi blockers, "I am sorry Mako." She bent a ball of earth to encase her as she focused on the opening of the last chakra. The path had presented itself to Korra once more, she made the journey until her crystal was glowing. Korra closed her eyes focusing on the cosmic energy that now flowed through her body.

The soldiers had stopped fighting when they say the blue glow emitting from the rock that encased the Avatar. Korra opened her eyes showing the blue glow that was coming from the crystal, the rock that encased her shattered sending a gust of wind through the fighters. Many watching the Avatar had shielded their eyes from the blue glow that was coming from her crystal and her eyes. Korra lifted up in the air as the energy grew stronger within her.

Amon watched as the Avatar gained power quickly, he soon lifted his arm up and a shot was heard. Korra feel as he felt the bullet lodge into her chest. The purple path that led her to the Avatar state evaporated from beneath her as she fell once more, her body felt numb until she hit the concrete floor.

"KORRRAA!" Mako yelled as he raced towards the young Avatar.

"Detain him." Amon commanded as the soldiers went for Mako chi blocking him and tying him up. Mako thrashed against the soldiers wanting to break free, but it was no use. He looked at Korra's lifeless body as a pool of blood began to surround her. The tears fell freely from his cheeks as he screamed in agony.

"Shut him up, and through him and her other friends with the others that need to be cleansed."

The soldiers filed out and threw Mako, Bolin, and Iroh in a cell on a ship. Amon walked towards Korra's body smirking at his own doing. "Lieutenant, wrap her up and take her to the pit."

"Sir, she is dead."

"She will die when she sees her city turning to chaos." Amon picked up his foot crushing Korra's leg until there was a shatter in her bone.

Amon tilted his head to the side thinking aloud, "I always wondered what would break first: her spirit or her body?" Amon picked up Korra and thrashed her spine into his leg causing a loud crack to echo through the temple. He threw Korra's unconscious body to the side like a rag doll and returned to his city.

**A/N: I hope you all really like this chapter; I know it is long, but I really wanted to get the fight scene in there! **

**I will update as much as I can, school starts Monday so updates will be scarce. BUT I still will try my best. Thank you for all that have reviewed it means a lot! Oh and does anyone notice the A:TLA scenes?**


	8. Nothing Out There

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

Korra flew in and out of consciousness, she felt pain distribute throughout her body. Korra opened her eyes unaware of where she was, but her eyes stung when the blazing sun hit her face. She felt her body being dragged across rocky ground, but she couldn't move her arms. Korra let her eyes roll into her head as darkness came to claim their prize once more.

* * *

Korra was woken up by a wave of pain that extended throughout her body. She wanted to move, but the slightest movement caused the pain to escalate.

"AHHHHH!" Korra screamed as the sweat fell from her brow. In the background Korra could hear his menacing laugh, for a moment the pain ceased as her fear shot rocketed.

"It is pointless Avatar, but please continue your pain is just a symbol of my victory." Amon stood in her cell staring at her through an expressionless face, but Korra could feel his eyes burning through her. Amon shifted his weight and made his way to Korra's bed kneeling down to her eye level.

Korra looked back at the mask fear showing in her eyes, Amon tilted his head, "Scared Avatar? Well, you should be." Amon moved his hand over her chest and placed all his weight on her chest causing the pain to spread like wildfire once more. Korra clenched her teeth as she screamed.

"And for your enjoyment Avatar you can watch your city fall." Amon motioned to a small television screen outside her cell. Korra felt her head spin as she tried to recover from the pain.

"No…"

Amon turned to her swiftly, "What can you do Avatar? You are worthless here; even your bending cannot save you. I will make sure of it." Amon turned away from Korra and walked out of the room. Korra screamed as he left as the pain sent sharp jabs in her body. She slowly moved her hand to where the bullet had hit her, she felt the bandage over her chest she moved her hand away quickly.

'_How did all of this happen?' _Korra thought to herself.

* * *

"Miss…miss…"

The voice kept drifting in and out of Korra's mind as she began to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open to see an old man with grey eyes hovering over her bed. He gave her a kind smile, "Miss it is time for me to feed you, and he wants you to see something on the television." The man walked out of the cell and towards the monitor turning it on. The screen showed Republic City's skyline, which was usually beautiful, but the city looked dark and foreboding. The news anchor had finally shown up on the screen with the images of the fallen city behind her.

"Republic City is in inner turmoil. Amon has claimed the city for his own and despite efforts made by the United Forces no improvements have been made. The number of bodies found in Yue Bay is increasing rapidly. The images I am about to present may be disturbing." The screen changed to Yue Bay with what looked like one hundred bodies floating dead, Korra closed her eyes hiding her tears. The scene changed again to Aang Memorial Island; there were three people hanging from the statue dead; the nooses forbidding them to fall into the ocean. They were there for the world to see.

The man with the grey eyes looked at her seeing the tears running down her eyes. He moved over to her bed and sat beside her holding the food that he was ordered to give her. He took a small cloth from his pocket and held it to her forehead allowing it to soak up her sweat.

"It is time to eat."

He eyes flickered toward him, "I'm not hungry."

"You need this to keep up your strength." He grabbed some bread and held it to her lips, but she refused to open her mouth.

"What strength do I even have? I can't even feed myself. He was right I am useless. I feel pain all the time, I can barely breath and my city is falling to pieces." Korra closed her eyes trying to hide from the grey-eyed man.

He sat for a moment contemplating on what the girl said, "Would you like your back to be fixed?" She opened her eyes gazing into him with cerulean eyes.

"I need to regain strength I need to escape this pit." She tried to pick herself off the bed but fell on the floor. "AHHHHHHH!" Korra screamed in pain, she bit her lip hard feeling the blood escape. The man quickly rushed to Korra's aid trying to help her up, but every movement caused the girl to scream. The man quickly found a rope and hung it from a banister; he went over to the girl and stood her up. Korra wobbled her way toward the rope each step creating a newfound pain within her. The man quickly tied the rope under her arms making sure she could be held up.

"There is a vertebrae protruding from your back, it needs to be placed back in." The man closed his fist tight and swung it into Korra's back. She yelled out in pain tears flowing from her eyes. "No stay here until you can stand." The man walked away from her cell leaving Korra alone to wither in the pain.

* * *

Mako opened his eyes not able to see his surroundings. He felt his body respond to the climate around him, he shivered feeling the bone-chilling air. He opened his mouth to yell, but he knew his voice would not be heard. Mako pulled himself off the floor feeling every inch of his body ache from the constant beatings.

"Korra…" he whispered seeing his breath form in the air. Mako's vision began to adjust to the darkness around him; he staggered towards the entrance of his cell feeling its cold walls. Mako clenched his fist and began to hit the entrance with as much force as he could.

"KORRA WHERE IS KORRA!?" Mako felt his energy slowly draining again. He became weak as his knees buckled; Mako hit the floor full force feeling the icy surface of the floor freeze his cheek. Mako felt weak and helpless, all warmth that had resided in him had vanished in that instant.

* * *

Korra felt light hit her eyes as she slowly opened them to peer at the source above her. Korra could not recall how long she had been in the pit, but she knew by now all of her loved ones had passed. She forced herself to accept the harsh reality and lost herself along the way. She began to unravel herself from the rope that had kept her in the same position for six months.

The old man came in her cell, "Here let me help you." He held out his hand for Korra, but she swatted it away.

Her voice was coarse, "No, I can handle it." She found herself able to stand up correctly, but she could only hold her position for a few seconds until she stumbled into the wall. Her joints were weak but Korra knew that with time she could double her strength.

The old man looked at her through grey eyes in awe of her perseverance. Down in the main gathering area of the pit Korra heard a distinct chanting. She walked out of her cell to see what the commotion was about. Outside there were clusters of people watching a man climbing the pit in order to escape.

The crowd was in unison as the man reached a broken ledge that he had to jump off of in order to continue his climb.

"What does that mean?" Korra asked turning to the old man.

He watched the man jump, "Rise." Korra watched as the man fell into the pit once more and was caught by the rope that restrained him. Korra turned on her heel and walked back into her cell. She began arm pull-ups when the old man entered her cell once more.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to make the climb."

"No one has ever completed it, but one."

Korra stopped her pull-ups and turned to the old man, "Amon." Korra returned to her exercises.

"You are not afraid?"

"No, I am angry."

* * *

A few weeks had passed by, Korra woke up as soon as the sun shone through the pit. She felt that today was the day that she would attempt to bend the elements again. She moved her hands around her body trying to focus all her energy, she thrust her hands in front of her, but nothing happened.

"You cannot bend."

Korra turned to see another old man laying in the cell next to her. He turned to loo at her his eyes holding a vacant expression.

"How do you know about bending?" Korra was confused.

"My family has studied the ways of the Avatar for years. Now tell me child, did something happen?"

Korra bit her lip, "Well, I had my bending and then after Amon took me it was gone, but he never removed it though. I never felt the connection sever."

"Or did you?" he motioned to the bandage that covered Korra's chest. "You were in the Avatar state when that happened." Korra looked at the man with wide eyes, _how did he know_.

"How do I know? It is only logical; when in the Avatar state if anything happens then the lineage dies and bending ceases to exist. The only reason why you were reincarnated was because your duty was not fulfilled yet."

Korra narrowed her eyes, "I am going to make sure this time I will finish what I started." Korra grabbed her bag and made her way to the main area, she tied the rope around her waist as she made her ascent from the pit. A crowd had gathered and began chanting; Korra made it to the ledge and saw her way out before her. She took the leap but never grasped the other side, the rope caught her painfully Korra unraveled herself and stormed into her cell once more.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The man in the cell next to her said.

Korra turned to look at him fury in her eyes, "What the fuck do you expect? I need to go out there and save my people and restore balance!" She clenched her fists wanting to punch the man square in the face.

"You do not fear death you welcome it."

"That's supposed to be a good thing."

"No, it is your biggest weakness."

"How?"

"You must make the climb like the young man did, without the rope. There was a raid in the prison many years ago. He climbed to save his own life, it was the only moment he felt fear, which is why he made the jump. Child think of what is out there awaiting for you, use the fear of loosing all that you had to make the jump."

Korra looked ahead of her not wanting to look into the man's eyes for she would give away her inner turmoil, "There is nothing out there for me."

**A/N: Okay I know this took me forever, and I am sorry. It really is my fault I got distracted and had really bad writers block. College has begun again, but I want to make it my mission** **to put in a chapter each week. Plus, I am already orchestrating a new story and I think you will all love it!**


End file.
